The Adventure Begins: A Harsh Lesson Learned
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Based on The Adventure Begins special. Edward is rightfully worried about Thomas taking his goods train of Troublesome Trucks and his dreadful premonition comes true when a terrible accident occurs. How will this affect Edward and Thomas and what if something more came out of it? A slightly different take of the original plot. Ninth and final chapter uploaded.
1. Edward's Premonition

**Author's notes:** Hello, everyone! It's been a long time but I thought it'll be nice to write something that my toddler son is into: Thomas the Tank Engine. This story is inspired by _The Adventure Begins_ special and I was surprisingly impressed by the storytelling and the sweet interactions between Thomas and Edward. I swear they act like father and son to me and it made me think about the Troublesome Trucks scene...and how it could go horribly wrong. This is the end result and I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine, _The Adventure Begins_ and anything related to the franchise and the Railway Series by Rev. Wilbert Awdry. All I have is my imagination which is poured into this story.

 **Other Notes:** Based on _The Adventure Begins_ special and has some plot divergence while trying to keep true to the essence of the original storyline. Therefore there will be spoilers if you haven't seen it yet. Told mainly from Edward's perspective and may contain traces of OOC.

* * *

 **The Adventure Begins: A Harsh Lesson Learned**

Chapter One: Edward's Premonition

It was night time at Tidmouth Sheds and the engines were done for the day. Edward, Henry, Gordon, James and their newest resident Thomas were in their berths, sharing their stories for the day. There was laughter ringing in the night air courtesy of Gordon and James due to the most highlighted story of the day: Thomas' disastrous mishap of his first train ride. James was the one who narrated it all since he was the one who saw Thomas looking excited and thinking that he was pulling the passenger train when there was nothing coupled to him. Adding to the humiliation, James had also witnessed the stern telling off by the Fat Controller to Thomas and how he initially struggled to pull the coaches before he got going. The story was exceedingly humorous to Gordon who laughed the loudest and hardest. Henry stifled his giggles while Edward cracked a smile and made soft chuckles. He knew how over-excited and impetuous his young charge would be when he had the opportunity to prove himself to be a Really Useful engine. He glanced at the berth next to him and he stopped chuckling. Thomas didn't look amused at all and glaring half heartedly at Gordon and James who were still laughing.

'Poor Thomas...he must be taking it harder than I thought...' Edward thought sympathetically.

"Ho Ho Ho ha ha ha! Oh Thomas, I'm glad you came to work on our railway. You always give us something funny to laugh about!" Gordon chuckled with a condescending smile.

"Now the Fat Controller will not let me pull trains again..." Thomas sighed sadly before brightening up slightly, "But I want to go places and do things! I want to-"

"See the world!" Gordon and James finished his sentence before bursting into peals of laughter once more.

Edward's firebox dimmed upon seeing the bright sparkle disappear from Thomas' face. Sadness was unbecoming of him...he quickly glanced at Henry who was also looking at Thomas with concern. If anything, he also looked guilty for laughing at the young engine earlier. Edward wished there was some way to cheer Thomas up and he had an idea...maybe it wouldn't hurt to grant him one chance to see the world. He did have a job tomorrow personally assigned by the Fat Controller, which was to a deliver a goods train to Maron...yes, it could work...

"Don't be sad, Thomas," Edward said soothingly, "If you really want to go out, why don't you take my goods train tomorrow? I can take over in the yard if you like."

Edward smiled upon seeing the excitement brighten up the young engine's face. At the corner of his eye, he thought he saw more worry cloud over Henry's face. But he didn't think much of it since Henry was a worrier by nature.

"Really? Would you do that, Edward? For me?" Thomas asked in wonder.

"Yes, Thomas...I would," and Edward meant it. He would do anything for the sweet smile to return on that youthful face. He yawned, feeling very sleepy indeed, "Now let's get some sleep, okay?"

Edward closed his eyes and sighed.

"Oh Edward, I wish it was morning..."

The older engine smiled upon hearing the excited whisper. Then he risked to peek one sleepy eye open and found Thomas asleep with a smile on his face.

"Good night, Thomas...it's going to be a big day for you tomorrow..." Edward whispered to the young engine fondly. He noticed that Henry was still awake and still looking worried...and even more so, "What's the matter, Henry? Are you having boiler aches again?"

"Oh no, Edward, I'm fine, really. I'm just...I'm just worried about you and Thomas...you know how the Fat Controller is particular about assigning jobs to us. He chose that job for you for a reason...you could get into trouble because you didn't ask his permission to allow Thomas to take over."

"I appreciate your thoughts, Henry. It's just a simple goods train and I think Thomas will-"

"No, you don't understand. I saw the goods train assigned to you before I came back to the sheds," Henry's face looked scared, "It has Troublesome Trucks!"

At once, Edward felt a terrible feeling in the pits of his firebox. The Troublesome Trucks were only to be handled by experienced and strong engines...they were mischievous and a danger to other engines who didn't know how to properly handle them. He himself was one of the few that the Troublesome Trucks listened and obeyed...

"Oh dear...I already promised Thomas he could take my goods train..."

"What are you going to do, Edward?"

Henry was right to be worried but a promise was a promise. He couldn't let Thomas down.

"I guess I'll need to warn Thomas about them. Once he sets his mind to something, there's no stopping him. I'll bear the responsibility should anything goes wrong because it was my suggestion to begin with."

"Well, I hope that everything will be fine, Edward..." Henry replied with uncertainty.

Edward was unsure too, "I do hope so, Henry...I do hope so..."

Edward and Henry eventually dozed off with their fellow engines but the older blue mixed traffic engine's sleep was not entirely peaceful throughout the night...

* * *

Early the next morning, Edward followed Thomas into the shunting yard. Henry's warning haunted his dreams and the terrible feeling in his firebox hadn't abated, therefore waking him up wary and worried. He felt it was a premonition...and it grew stronger with each minute Thomas nearing the goods train. But the young tank engine was far too excited about his new job to notice his mentor's anxiety.

"Is it these ones? Is it those? Which trucks are they, Edward?" Thomas asked as he examined the various trucks parked in the yard. His young face was smiling wide with optimism as he turned another track that would lead him to his goods train.

"Those trucks, Thomas. But wait! I need to tell you something impor-" but Edward was interrupted.

"I know, I know! I have to be coupled up before I go. You don't have to tell me. I've learned my lesson," Thomas said reassuringly with a hint of impatience as he reversed back to the goods train. He didn't notice the devious glares of the Troublesome Trucks directed at him.

In his impatience to be coupled up, Thomas bumped lightly into the head Troublesome Truck, creating a shockwave down the train. The Troublesome Trucks were not happy about it as they shouted their pitchy chants "Oi, give it a rest! Give it a rest!" Edward gasped with growing fear. With that little action, Thomas had inadvertently stoked the blaze of their mischief. But finally, Thomas was coupled up...

"Troublesome Trucks can play tricks on you, Thomas!" Edward exclaimed his warning worriedly, hoping that his young charge would heed his words, "It's not the same as in the yard; they'll push you off the rails you're not careful!"

"Don't be silly!" Thomas laughed as he tooted his whistle to sound his departure. He had shunted them before in the yard so surely they'd be no problem when he pulled them, "You worry too much, Edward, like Henry!"

Edward watched Thomas initially struggling to pull the goods train. The Troublesome trucks were reversing in the opposite direction and applied their brakes while giggling maniacally. But the young tank engine proved to be very tenacious as he grunted and puffed as hard as he could. Much to the shock of the Troublesome Trucks, he managed to break through with sheer force and pull them forward, now creating the necessary momentum to start his journey. Thomas smiled briefly at his accomplishment before straining more of his strength to pull the train...eventually he chuffed away from the shunting yard with Edward following closely behind. He didn't like how the Troublesome Trucks cackled in anger...they were already planning their revenge on Thomas. The mixed traffic engine gasped woefully when he was forced to stop at the end of the siding.

"Thomas, be careful!" Edward shouted desperately while watching his young friend disappear down the track away from the yard, "Oh dear...I really hope he knows what he's doing..."

Even his driver shared his strong concern, "I don't like this, Edward. Something tells me that this isn't going to end well..."

"Sir Topham Hatt isn't going to be happy about this...he's going to be so cross..." his fireman frowned, shaking his head.

Getting punished by the Fat Controller was the last thing on Edward's worry-frenzied mind...he just prayed and hoped that Thomas would be alright.

* * *

Edward tried to take his mind off his charge and the Troublesome Trucks as he continued Thomas' jobs in the shunting yard. Even though he was very efficient and gentle with the trucks and coaches, he still couldn't shake off the terrible feeling in his firebox and his crew's concerns about Thomas. He kept on sighing with a downcast look on his face as he worked. He also kept on looking up, hoping and praying to see Thomas come back with a cheerful smile on his face. But as the hours passed, there was no sign of the sky blue tank engine...and this made Edward more and more despondent...

"Oh Thomas...if something terrible were to happen to you...I'll never forgive myself..." Edward sighed, his worried face taking on a sad edge, "What have I done?"

An uncomfortable silence was his answer and his driver and fireman could only pat the sides of his cab in a vain attempt to soothe his intense worry...

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I hope this will keep you interested in the story and I am aiming to upload a chapter each week since I'm really on the roll of writing it :D Reviews are welcome and hope to see you soon! Kudos to you all, my dears!


	2. A Terrible Accident

**Author's notes:** Thank you to the readers who have taken the time to read and leave reviews and/or favourite this story. I'm quite interested to see how the plot develops as I continue to write. And so we come to the dreaded part (gasp) the accident! What happened to Thomas? How will Edward and the others react? Let's see how it all unfolds...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine, _The Adventure Begins_ and anything related to the franchise and the Railway Series by Rev. Wilbert Awdry. All I have is my imagination which is poured into this story.

 **Other Notes:** Based on _The Adventure Begins_ special and has some plot divergence while trying to keep true to the essence of the original storyline. Therefore there will be spoilers if you haven't seen it yet. Told mainly from Edward's perspective and may contain traces of OOC.

* * *

 **The Adventure Begins: A Harsh Lesson Learned**

Chapter Two: A Terrible Accident

Henry felt happy that today was a sunny day and that meant no rain. He was currently pulling his coaches back to Knapford Station to drop off the last of his passengers. Now the only thing he needed to do was to refuel and get back to work at Brendam Docks for the night shift. But as he turned a curve, he saw some red flags planted on the tracks and this made him wary. Then he noticed a man in the North Western railway uniform waving him down with another red flag. Henry braked carefully, wondering what was going on. He became even more uneasy when he saw how disheveled the man looked with his torn and sooty uniform and he sported some visible injuries on his face and body.

"What happened to you, Parker?!" Henry's driver cried out in shock. Then he and the fireman gasped loudly.

"It's...It's Thomas! The Troublesome Trucks pushed him too fast down Gordon's Hill and derailed him. He's over there by the trees. Mason is with him but I do know he needs help! Now!"

Henry looked up and was greeted by a most distressing sight which made him gasp shakily. The passengers in Henry's coaches peeked their heads out and more gasps were heard. There was cargo strewn all over the premises. A few Troublesome Trucks were uncoupled from the train but they were laughing and cackling in a menacing chorus while chanting 'More crash! More crash! More crash! Fun! Fun! Fun!" But what made Henry cry out in horror was-

"Thomas!" Henry yelled, pulling forward in a vain effort to reach his friend, "Oh dear...oh my! What happened to you?!"

Poor Thomas was in terrible shape. He was positioned partially on his side against some trees that had broken and bent upon the crash's impact. The young engine looked terrified as he whimpered and cried in pain and fear. His fireman was nearby, trying to comfort him by shushing him and patting his face. Henry could see the dents on his cab and boiler, the dirt and grime staining his sky blue livery and the smell of burnt steel and iron lingered on his brakes and wheels. Thomas must have strained his brakes at full strength in order to keep control and had failed tremendously...

"H-Henry...h-help...help me...please..." Thomas sobbed as large tears fell down his dirt stained face.

Thomas' cries cut deeply into Henry's firebox...never had he seen the young cheerful engine look so utterly broken and helpless...

"Help...help! You need help! I must get to Knapford Station! Please be okay! Please hang on! I'll go and get help, Thomas! I promise!"

Henry's fearful panic was escalating: his boiler was bubbling furiously and his firebox flared fiercely in spontaneous sparks. But he knew that his young friend needed help urgently. The green tender engine tooted his whistle and chuffed away to Knapford Station as quickly as he could, all the while whimpering at being unable to erase the terrifying scene from his mind...

* * *

"Here's James!"

Edward jumped in his tracks upon hearing the obnoxious shout and found James braking suddenly beside him. The black tender engine was pulling Annie and Clarabel behind him and they squeaked as they shook on the tracks due to his sudden braking. They appeared shaken with slight angered expressions on their faces.

"Slow down, James! The shaking and clattering leave Clarabel and I frazzled!"

"That wasn't fun at all. If you keep that up, your wooden brakes won't last long and they'll catch fire before you know it!"

"You both worry too much, ladies! My brakes work just fine," James chuckled smugly even though he tried not to notice the telltale signs of smoke coming from his wooden brake blocks. He looked very surprised to find Edward next to him, "Edward? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Maron today? Where's Thomas?"

"That's exactly what I want to know too, Edward."

Edward gasped in horrified realisation. The Fat Controller was near them, looking very stern indeed. The blue tender engine gulped nervously while James glanced at him curiously.

"The goods train hasn't arrived at Maron at all. The station canteen has no cheese, bread and butter to stock up and the construction workers can't get started with the station renovations and repairs without their tools and building supplies. There's so much confusion and delay that they had to contact me personally about this issue. Would you care to explain this to me, Edward?"

"Well sir, I-"

But their conversation was interrupted when Henry suddenly burst into the shunting yard still with his coaches coupled to him. He looked frightfully pale and panicked.

"Henry! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be at the platform!" the Fat Controller cried out in surprise.

"Please sir! It's Thomas! He's been in a terrible accident!"

Edward felt all steam evaporate within him only to feel a dreadful chill in its place and he rasped heavily...his dreadful premonition about Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks had come to pass. Even James gasped in horror and his smug gleam immediately disappeared. Annie and Clarabel started to weep for they had grown fond of the little engine. The Fat Controller was speechless at the terrible news. But being the manager of a busy railway, he quickly regained composure and took charge of the situation after noticing that his engines were panic stricken by the news.

"Where is Thomas, Henry?! Calm down! Breathe and tell me quickly!" the Fat Controller boomed.

"I saw him past Gordon's Hill. He's in bad shape because he crashed into some trees when he was derailed! Please you need to help him!"

"You did right to tell me, Henry. Now you must calm down," the Fat Controller patted the green engine's buffer beam to calm him and it worked. Henry looked less flustered by the gentle touch, "The railway must remain operational and I'm counting on you to be a Really Useful engine. Don't inform Gordon just yet until I come and deliver the news in person once everything is settled. Now go back to the platform; your passengers need to get off. I will let you know if we need any extra help if need be."

"Yes sir..." Henry meekly said as he chuffed away.

The Fat Controller turned to Edward and James, "Thomas needs help at once! James, you must get to Gordon's Hill immediately and bring Judy and Jerome with you! It's a emergency! Edward, you will be James' banker engine. He will need help to get over Gordon's Hill! And I'll come with you to make sure everything's in order!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

Annie and Clarabel were immediately uncoupled from James and were quickly shunted back to their siding by a still stunned Edward. The black tender engine went to the siding where the two emergency cranes were napping.

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! WAKE UP ALREADY!" James' panicked shouting successfully startled the cranes awake and the workmen quickly coupled them to him, "We're going to Gordon's Hill. Thomas came off the rails and crashed into some trees!"

"Oh my goodness, crew up!" Jerome crowed to the workmen who immediately climbed in the provided coach, "Are you ready, Judy?"

"Yes, Jerome. Let's go!"

Edward wasted no time to get into position behind James who pulled the Breakdown Train and the full coach. The Fat Controller was already in his cab with his driver and fireman. He then noticed that Edward was still agitated. He petted the side of his sky blue cab. The Fat Controller was still stern with the tender engine. But he knew that Edward needed comfort and reassurance right now. There was always a time and place for a well deserved scolding and this was not the time.

His touch was gentle, "Edward, be steady. Be strong. We still need to talk but right now, getting Thomas the help he needs is the utmost priority."

Edward steadied his breathing, grateful for the gentle touch. He knew he was going to be punished but right now he needed to be sure that his young friend and charge was okay...

"Yes, sir..."

* * *

It was an arduous journey and it seemed like an eternity to get to the scene of the accident. Just as the Fat Controller predicted, James would have had some difficulty getting up the steep slope if Edward wasn't around to be his banker engine. But they eventually reached the scene of the accident and the emergency cranes were positioned in place after being uncoupled from James. Edward raced to be near as he could to see any sign of his friend. He began to hyperventilate upon seeing the wreckage. Then...his eyes fell upon the pitiful sight of Thomas...

"Thomas!" Edward cried out in distress. James followed him with concern, "Oh cinders and ashes! Thomas! Thomas! Can you hear me?!"

The young engine was unconscious with some tear tracks still visible on his cheeks; his driver and fireman hadn't left their engine's side at all. The workmen were fixing the chains in place which would carefully lift him back onto the tracks. The Fat Controller immediately climbed down from Edward's cab and approached Thomas. Thomas' driver and fireman gave the railway manager some space. The Fat Controller's face softened upon seeing the extent of damage done to his young engine. He patted one of his cheeks, not minding the dirt starting to stain his suit.

'Please wake up. Please wake up. Wake up!' Edward prayed frantically, 'Let me see you open your eyes! Say something! Anything!'

"Thomas, Thomas...you must wake up...come on, young engine..." the Fat Controller coaxed.

"E-Edward...Edward..." Thomas whispered weakly before opening his eyes. He gasped upon seeing the Fat Controller gently patting his cheek, "S-Sir...I..."

"Shhhh, we're going to lift you back onto the tracks. Edward and James are here to help. We're going to take you back to the Steamworks. We'll get you repaired and a fresh coat of paint would do you some good."

"T-Thank you...s-sir..."

"Even through his accident, Thomas is thinking of you, Edward...you must really mean something to him..." James said in wonder, having heard the whispers.

Edward felt like crying in happiness and sadness upon hearing those whispers and seeing the young engine awake. Thomas was alive..but it was his fault for getting his friend into this terrible accident. The Fat Controller saw that the cranes were ready to lift Thomas after getting a thumbs up from the workers. He withdrew his hand after one more gentle pat and nodded to go ahead.

"Alright, Judy! Let's lift the little engine now!"

The cranes pulled the chains and sure enough, the sky blue tank engine slowly turned away from the trees and was lifted a sizeable distance in the air. Thomas was still a bit dizzy from the impact of the crash and seeing himself high in the air made him whimper in discomfort.

"You're alright, you're alright. Jerome and I got you. We won't let you fall," Judy said soothingly.

Thomas was gently placed back onto the nearest track and he winced slightly...his wheels were aching..he must have braked them harder than he thought. He looked up weakly to see Edward and James.

"E-Edward...James?" Thomas' voice was soft and shaky.

"Thomas...you look terrible..." James exclaimed incredulously, "I can't believe the Troublesome Trucks did this to you..."

"Oh Thomas...n-no, James...I...I did this to him...I'm not even worth for scrap for making him this way..." Edward moaned sadly.

"There's still a lot of work to be done," the Fat Controller climbed back into Edward's cab and addressed his engines, "James, shunt these Troublesome Trucks to Maron Station. Take a few at a time and put them in a siding. Henry will join Edward to fetch them and the Breakdown Train later. Edward, couple up to Thomas. You and I will take him to the Steamworks. Then tell Henry to come with you back to Maron. Those Troublesome Trucks and the cranes must be back in the shunting yard by evening and I can't risk any more reckless accidents on the railway."

"Yes, sir..."

James started his task to shunt the Troublesome Trucks with not-so-gentle pushes while sporting a huge frown on his face, "Well I hope you're happy, you stupid trucks. You've hurt my friend so I'm not going to be easy on you!"

"James, be careful! If you insult them and shunt them too roughly, they'll get back at you when you least expect it!" Edward warned the other engine as he moved onto another track so that he was in front of Thomas. A workman coupled them together.

"Edward, Thomas is ready. Head back to the Steamworks."

"Yes, sir."

With a toot of his whistle, Edward chuffed back slowly while carefully pulling Thomas. Edward's firebox dimmed upon hearing the soft cries behind him. The younger engine was clearly trying to be brave but he was in a lot of pain and was dreadfully frightened by the experience.

"E-Edward...It hurts...it hurts..."

"I...I know it does, Thomas...you're such a brave and strong engine. Please bear with me a while longer...we'll be at the Steamworks and they will fix you up..." Edward tried to soothe his charge and believe in his own optimistic words as best as he could, "Be strong, my dear friend..."

A pitiful whimper was his reply...

'Why didn't I listen to Henry? I should've protected him or even stopped him from going in the first place...'

Edward heard more whimpers and sniffles behind him...Thomas was likely trying to stop himself from crying but failing...and they struck hard within his firebox...a guilty tear trickled down his cheek...

'This is all my fault...'

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I felt terrible making Edward feel so guilty about this whole affair, I know it's not his fault but given his kind and sensitive nature, I thought he might have felt that way. But there you have it, I'm already started the third chapter and I'm quite optimistic in how the plot will further develop especially when it comes to Edward and Thomas' relationship. I hope to see you all with a new chapter in the coming week and as always reviews are welcome. Kudos to you all!


	3. Relieving Forgiveness

**Author's notes:** I'm starting to enjoy writing this story and thank you so much to the readers who are reviewing, following and favouriting the story. I really hope that it'll come together at the end. At this rate, I can speculate that this story will be about eight to nine chapters, depending on how the plot will develop. With poor Thomas badly injured, how is Edward coping? Let us find out :D

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine, _The Adventure Begins_ and anything related to the franchise and the Railway Series by Rev. Wilbert Awdry. All I have is my imagination which is poured into this story.

 **Other Notes:** Based on _The Adventure Begins_ special and has some plot divergence while trying to keep true to the essence of the original storyline. Therefore there will be spoilers if you haven't seen it yet. Told mainly from Edward's perspective and may contain traces of OOC.

* * *

 **The Adventure Begins: A Harsh Lesson Learned**

Chapter Three: Relieving Forgiveness

It was mid afternoon when Edward and the Fat Controller finally arrived at the Steamworks. The Fat Controller's attendants were already waiting with his blue car parked outside the compound. The railway manager thanked Thomas' driver and fireman for their help and reminded them to check themselves to a clinic to get their injuries looked at when they were done for the day. Then he turned to Edward.

"Bring Thomas inside, Edward and then ask Henry to go with you to Maron. I'll personally let Gordon know what's happened...after much consideration, it's best that I talk to you and Thomas together when he's nearly ready to go back to work...there's a harsh lesson learned in this terrible accident and I want it to stick in both your heads to better yourselves as Really Useful engines..."

"Yes, sir..."

"But for now you are all welcome to visit Thomas when you are all done with your jobs...but be sure not to overwhelm him too much when you do see him...I know how much you are all worried about him..." the Fat Controller added with compassion.

"Yes, sir...thank you, sir..."

With that, the Fat Controller got into his car and drove back to his office at Knapford Station. Edward carefully guided Thomas into a siding within the Steamworks whereupon a team of workmen uncoupled the young engine from him and they set their task to assess Thomas and decide a plan on how to fix him. Thomas' driver and fireman climbed down from the cab and tried all they could to cheer up the young tank engine before they were taken aside by their colleagues to rest and given hot tea to drink.

"Thomas?" Edward called softly.

Thomas struggled to keep his eyes open. The ride to the Steamworks combined with the stress and trauma from the accident made him very exhausted, "Edward...where am I?"

"Shhh...you're at the Steamworks. The workmen will take very good care of you. I must go back to Maron with Henry to sort things out. Then I'll return to visit with our friends tonight."

"P-Promise?"

"Yes, Thomas. I promise...be strong...I'll be back soon, okay?"

"O-okay..."

Edward couldn't take his eyes off the scared pleading look Thomas gave as he backed away to exit the Steamworks. He really didn't want to leave the young engine behind but he knew he was in excellent care. He shuddered shakily but quickly regained composure, remembering that more work had to be done.

* * *

Edward found Henry who was in his berth at Tidmouth Sheds and the two engines made their way to Maron. Edward tried as best as he could to help stave Henry's anxieties since he had been the first witness to Thomas' accident scene. By the time they arrived, James had collected all the Troublesome Trucks as instructed and he looked grimy by the end of the job. His eyes lit with relief upon seeing Edward and Henry chuffing towards him.

"There you are! These Troublesome Trucks made my paintwork all filthy!" then James' tone softened as he asked the very question that plagued his and Henry's minds, "How is Thomas?"

"He's at the Steamworks now. I don't know how badly damaged Thomas is but he should be okay. He's still shaken and scared though..."

"I feel terrible about Thomas...do you think we can visit him before we head back to Tidmouth Sheds?" Henry asked.

"What about Gordon? Does he know yet?" James wondered.

"The Fat Controller will let Gordon know what happened, James and yes, Henry, we can go visit Thomas once we are done for the day," Edward answered patiently, satisfying both engines, "Now then, let's get to work. The sooner we're finished, the sooner we can visit Thomas..."

It was hard work. Edward stoically pulled the train of Troublesome Trucks while Henry pulled Judy and Jerome with James as his banker engine. The three engines were exhausted when they arrived back to the shunting yard. Edward sternly yet gently shunted the trucks back to their siding while Henry carefully shunted the Breakdown Train back to their siding before being uncoupled from them. The workmen departed from the coach and out of the yard, done for the day.

"Stay there and be quiet. You've caused much mayhem today. I will deal with you all later for hurting Thomas," Edward coldly said to the Troublesome Trucks who immediately went quiet.

Henry and James looked amazed yet slightly afraid at what they witnessed. Who knew that kind, wise and patient Edward would have such a terrifying disposition when it came to handling the Troublesome Trucks? But no sooner Edward was away from the siding, the serious expression on his face melted away with a despondent sigh and he turned to Henry.

"I should've listened to your warning more seriously instead of giving into my pride in helping Thomas. And now because of me, Thomas...Thomas is injured. I'm really sorry for not listening to you, Henry..." Edward said softly.

"No, Edward...please don't feel bad...it's not your fault...you were trying to help Thomas and I think it's a kind thing you'd do for a friend, " Henry consoled his friend.

"Why don't we head to the Steamworks now? I want to see how Thomas is doing," James suggested with some impatience. The older engines glanced at James, particularly at his not-so-shiny black livery, "I can go to the wash down later or early tomorrow morning. Thomas is more important right now."

Edward and Henry chuckled, some mirth returning to the otherwise sad atmosphere.

* * *

The three engines chuffed to the Steamworks and to their surprise, they found Gordon already waiting for them. The normally pompous engine looked strangely solemn and crestfallen.

"You three took your time..." Gordon said without the usual arrogant vibe before he sighed, "I heard about what happened to Thomas from the Fat Controller...is it really that bad as he said?"

"We...we don't know for sure...that's why we're here to visit him and see how he's doing..." Edward said, "Shall we?"

The four engines slowly entered the compound and found Thomas slightly suspended with a metal frame above the turntable. The workmen were beneath his chassis, checking his wheels and brakes. His face was clean and there were visible scratches on his now dirt-free paintwork. There were telltale marks where the dents were and had been fixed...but all in all, Thomas looked much better and more cheerful as he was chatting to the workmen with small laughs. Edward sighed shakily in relief, his firebox flaring with hope. Thomas was on the mend.

"Thomas, we're here to visit you," Edward called out to the young tank engine, enough to catch his attention.

"Edward! You came just like you promised," Thomas cried out with a smile, making the other engines smile back. Gordon didn't smile but there was an unmissable relieved glint in his smug eyes, "Henry, James, Gordon, you're all here!"

"Of course, Thomas. I hope you're grateful that I chose not to have my paintwork cleaned before coming to see you," James said, making Thomas chuckle.

"How are you feeling, Thomas?" Henry asked with concern, "You made me frightened when I saw you earlier..."

"I'm fine, Henry and I'm sorry I scared you. But it looks like I'll be stuck here for a while; my wheels and brakes still need to be checked and they said they may have to replace them because of the extreme wear and tear from braking so hard and among other things," Thomas explained. It was then Gordon looked very uneasy and was not looking at him, letting out a nervous grunt. The other engines noticed the odd change in the large tender engine, especially Thomas, "Gordon, what's the matter?"

"I think your wheels and brakes would've worked better and saved you from trouble if it weren't for that little...lesson I taught you a few days ago..." Gordon gruffly said.

Edward recalled the incident quite clearly. Gordon had pulled Thomas along with his Express coaches as payback for waking him up rudely from his nap and for teasing him. He remembered being surprised when Thomas called out to him in panic. Then he had backtracked with his train and found Thomas at the water tower, looking flushed and his wheels aching...

"So that makes me...one way or another...responsible for your accident, Thomas...for that...I'm really really sorry...and I hope that you can accept my apology and find it in your heart to forgive me even if I don't deserve it..." Gordon looked dispirited and it made the other engines fall silent...until Thomas broke it.

"Gordon, it's not really your fault. But I'll accept your apology and forgive you if you accept mine and forgive me too," Gordon looked up at Thomas with surprise to find the smaller engine looking sheepishly at him, "I was at fault too. I guess I must have teased you too much to make you do what you did so I'm sorry about that. If anything, I probably deserved it and I've learned my lesson."

Gordon stared up at Thomas in wonder. For a moment, the sky blue tank engine had displayed a surprising amount of maturity. In response, it made Gordon's eyes soften, making him look kind and gentle. He chuckled deeply, making Thomas smile back.

"Very well, Thomas. I accept your apology and I forgive you."

But now the other engines noticed Edward suddenly being quiet...that is...until they thought they heard a sob...Edward had been happy to witness the friendly exchange between Thomas and Gordon...but it also made him rethink of Thomas' accident and how he could've prevented it from happening to his young friend...the short-lived happiness turned into self hatred and bitterness...

'I started all this...I don't deserve to be forgiven...'

"Edward?" James asked with concern, "What's the matter?"

"I'm...I'm fine...just...can you please give us a moment alone?" Edward softly requested, choosing not to look at Thomas and his friends. He didn't want to show his shameful tears emerging from his eyes...little did he know, he was making Thomas sad when he looked away.

Henry sensed their need for privacy first, "Sure...I think the rest of us should head back to Tidmouth Sheds, don't you think? I'd like to rest before doing my night shift at Brendam Docks."

"Well...I do need my sleep to be at my best to pull the Express tomorrow."

"And...I do need to sleep so that I can get up early to go to the washdown to get this grime off my paintwork before work tomorrow."

Edward silently thanked Henry as the other engines departed the Steamworks after saying goodbye to Thomas and promising to come and visit again. The workmen, by then, decided to stop for the day after noticing the change in atmosphere between the two engines. They carefully lowered Thomas back onto the turntable before guiding him to a rail near a fixing station. Then they gave him some encouraging words before departing.

* * *

Thomas almost didn't dare to look at Edward when he heard the shaky tone in his mentor's voice. He was certain that Edward was furious with him...Thomas felt he was right to do so because he had let the kind engine down due to his silliness...

"Ed-Edward?" Thomas called out softly. He felt hurt when Edward was not still making eye contact with him, "I was the silly one to not listen to you properly. I thought I knew better but...I was wrong...I disappointed you, Edward...but please don't be cross...I promise I'll work harder and...and-"

"Stop, Thomas...I don't want to hear anymore."

Edward's voice sounded forced and hollow and he looked very stern despite still not making eye contact with his friend. Thomas swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked his burning eyes.

"No, Edward! You'll hear me out! I'm really really sorry, Edward!" Thomas suddenly blurted, his voice breaking in sadness that his mentor didn't want to hear more from him. But he had to say something otherwise his firebox would explode, "But you've got to believe me! I never wanted to let you down! Please don't hate me for what I've done!"

"I don't hate you! I could never hate one of my dearest friends...it's me who should be sorry! It's me who you should hate, Thomas!" Edward suddenly shouted, his voice hoarse yet harsh.

Thomas gasped upon hearing the passionate declaration. Then finally the older engine looked up. Edward's face was pained and his eyes were brimming with tears. He also looked angry although it was directed more at himself than his charge. Thomas felt a bit scared. He had never seen Edward like this before...

"I knew something was wrong but I didn't act upon it! I was so foolish! I should've stopped you from taking the goods train when Henry warned me that it consisted of those Troublesome Trucks! I wanted to help you get a chance to see the world just as you wished...but I failed you, as a friend and mentor! Because of me, you got yourself terribly injured! It's all my fault...I'll never forgive myself and I don't deserve your forgiveness! I'm a monster!" Edward confessed, trying hard to hold back his tears...and failed. His suppressed sobs could be heard throughout the Steamworks.

"Edward..."

Thomas hated to see Edward so sad and angry at himself. He wanted to comfort the older engine and reassure him that it wasn't his fault. He tried to chuff forward but only succeeded to squeak his wheels, making Thomas hiss at the sudden aches and wheesh steam. Edward stopped crying and looked at him in concern upon hearing the new sounds. He gasped and moved forward to stop the younger engine from moving any further. His buffers gently pressed against his charge's, resembling a hug.

"Stay where you are, Thomas. I don't want you injuring yourself further. The workmen kept you here for a reason..." Edward said softly and his face fell upon seeing the scratches on his friend's paintwork and the fixed dents on his metal frame, "Poor thing...you must have been so frightened..."

Thomas laughed sadly and pushed closer, "Terrified is more like it...when the Troublesome Trucks pushed me down the hill, I thought I'd never stop...they were far too strong for my brakes to properly slow down...I really meant it when I said I was sorry for not listening to your advice and letting you down..."

"And I meant it when I said that I was sorry to put you in danger and knowing I could've done something to prevent it from happening," Edward sighed deeply, "I'm really sorry, Thomas..."

"Edward...since we admitted our wrongdoings, let's forgive each other," Edward glanced at the tank engine with surprise. Thomas grinned slightly at his mentor.

"You'd forgive me so easily? Just like that?"

"Yes, you're my friend and I know it's not your fault. I don't like you blaming yourself over something that's of my doing and out of your control. So if me forgiving you helps you stop blaming yourself...then please...let me forgive you."

The two engines were bathed in a solemn silence until Edward sighed once again...only this time, it felt liberating...

"Alright, Thomas...if this is what you want, I accept."

"I forgive you, Edward."

"And I forgive you, Thomas."

"I was so scared that I wouldn't see you again, Edward...I really thought I was a goner..."

"But thank goodness, you're still here...alive and breathing...that's what matters..."

Thomas pressed his buffers against Edward a bit harder as if tightening their hug. He laughed once again, this time in happiness and there were new tears in his eyes...they were of relief. Relief that his first friend...his kind and wise mentor never hated him. Edward joined in, their laughter and tears warm and soothing. After a while, they fell into a comfortable silence, blinking their tears away and their laughter fading to chuckles. Then Edward reversed back slightly, his face turning a bit serious.

"Thomas, I have to warn you that the Fat Controller will want to give a stern lecture to us both as soon as you are fixed," he felt guilty upon seeing Thomas' face fall, "He has a good reason to be cross with us because we caused confusion and delay on the railway...but rest assured, we face this together."

"You promise, Edward?"

"Yes, I promise, Thomas...we are in this together. We started this mess...then we face the consequences together."

Thomas felt much better as he relished the closeness of his mentor against his buffers. Despite knowing he was going to be punished, all he knew was that Edward would always be there for him.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Phew...this was fun to write and I can't help but find Edward and Thomas' friendship on the show very endearing especially in the special. Well, I'll get started on the next chapter and hope to post it soon. Until then, kudos to you all!


	4. A Harsh Lesson Learned

**Author's notes:** AND we come to the anticipated chapter...the Fat Controller did promise a very stern lecture with Edward and Thomas regarding the Troublesome Trucks...Harsh lessons are learned...please read on and enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine, _The Adventure Begins_ and anything related to the franchise and the Railway Series by Rev. Wilbert Awdry. All I have is my imagination which is poured into this story.

 **Other Notes:** Based on _The Adventure Begins_ special and has some plot divergence while trying to keep true to the essence of the original storyline. Therefore there will be spoilers if you haven't seen it yet. Told mainly from Edward's perspective and may contain traces of OOC.

* * *

 **The Adventure Begins: A Harsh Lesson Learned**

Chapter Four: A Harsh Lesson Learned

Even though Edward received a stern word the next morning, the older engine felt much better as if a chain had been broken within him, releasing the pent up stress within. The Fat Controller had spoken to him that he was to be confined in the shunting yard as his first part of his punishment. But the railway manager was also relieved to hear from the Steamworks that Thomas would be fully mended within a few days due to the need to replace his brakes and some of his wheels. Edward did his best to be a Really Useful engine so that the day would go faster and he and the other engines could visit Thomas at the Steamworks. There, they told them stories of their day before retiring to their sheds in Tidmouth, often with Edward leaving last to spend more time with his young friend. With each visit to the Steamworks, the engines were relieved to see Thomas slowly but surely coming back to his old cheerful and cheeky self, his cab repainted in his sky blue livery. But no one was happier and more relieved than Edward, who was present to accompany the young tank engine out of the Steamworks along with Thomas's driver and firemen who had also recovered from the accident. Edward and Thomas chuffed together to meet the Fat Controller at Knapford Station for the lecture he promised. He decided that early evening was best because most of the passengers had gone home and the station would be quiet.

"You are as good as new now, Thomas...they did a great job fixing you up," Edward commented.

"I feel as good as new. But your visits really make me happy and it strangely nice to see Gordon too. Who knew that he really does have a big warm heart in that firebox of his?"

Edward smiled, "Well now you know that Gordon can be quite bossy and boastful, he can be kind at times. Are you looking forward to going back to work?"

Then Thomas gasped and immediately stopped chuffing, making Edward eye him with concern and stop too, "What's the matter? Was it something I said? Are you still sore?"

"No, it's just...now I'm sure the Fat Controller will never let me pull any trucks and coaches after what has happened...or maybe worse...I'll be sent back to the mainland..."

Edward watched Thomas wheesh steam weakly as his face was pulled into the most worried and saddest expression he had ever seen. He never knew that his charge had some strong anxieties locked within him. He decided to put Thomas' worries and fears to rest in the best way he knew how...

"Thomas, that will never happen. The Fat Controller may be very stern and cross with us now but I've known him for a very long time to be a fair, kind and understanding person. He depends on us to make sure that the railway runs smoothly and our passengers pin their complaints and frustrations on him if things aren't going well. I know for a fact that he will NEVER send you back to the mainland. He deeply cares for you and everyone of us. If he didn't, he wouldn't have come with me to personally make sure you were conscious and be sent to the Steamworks to be repaired."

Edward smiled upon seeing the worry lift from his young friend's face. But he could still see a trace of fear in his youthful face.

"Do you really think so, Edward?"

"I do, Thomas. And as I said, we are in this together. And I'm sure the Fat Controller will be relieved that you're fully recovered from your accident. I promise you everything will be alright."

Edward's smile widened a bit more when he saw the trace of fear finally disappearing from his charge's face.

"Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome, Thomas...now come, the Fat Controller is waiting for us."

* * *

Upon arrival at Knapford station, they found the Fat Controller talking on his black phone in his office. They waited for the railway manager to finish his call and watched in trepidation as he walked out of the building. His face was serious and he tipped his hat to greet their drivers and firemen as they climbed out of their engines' cabs and stood on the platform near him and his attendants. Thomas gulped as he approached him and Edward and began to address them.

"Ah, good, Thomas and Edward, I'm glad that you both arrived here as agreed. Thomas, how are you feeling?"

"I-I'm feeling much better, sir,"

"I'm very relieved that you are as good as new, Thomas. But now we come down to serious business regarding the incident with the goods train a few days ago. This terrible accident could've been prevented altogether if you both did as you were told."

Both engines' faces were filled with remorse. Thomas glanced at his mentor. His gentle smile was gone only to be replaced by an ashamed, self deprecating frown.

The Fat Controller turned to Edward first, "Edward, we have known each other for a very very long time. We worked together to make the North Western a great railway in my youth. You should've also known very well by now why I have a particular method for choosing the right job for the right engine. Some jobs are very tricky and difficult thus extensive experience and knowledge are needed to handle them and that includes those Troublesome Trucks. You have those qualities but you are very foolish to let Thomas take your goods train despite knowing how dangerous they could be for a young engine like him. What's more, you didn't get full consent from me to switch jobs or at least give me time to consider whether Thomas will be up to the task. You have broken my faith and trust in you, Edward."

"And I intend to take full responsibility for that foolish action, sir. Actually, Henry had forewarned me about it when we were in Tidmouth and I knew it didn't feel right to entrust Thomas with that task. But I didn't listen to Henry or the ominous premonition within me because I really wanted to grant Thomas a chance to see the world...my pride is to blame as well as my lack of judgment," Edward replied back solemnly, his face just as serious and stern as the Fat Controller. It was a sight that made Thomas stare at him in wonder and sadness...it was his fault that he got into trouble, "I am ready to accept any other punishment that you bestow upon me."

Then the Fat Controller turned to Thomas, his face becoming just a bit more serious...

"And you, Thomas, there is no doubt that the accident will have affected you in some way and might take a terrible toll on you. Thus I give you sympathy. But I want you to take that accident as a very harsh lesson...to teach you that this happened because you lack the experience and knowledge in handling a difficult task that are meant for engines like Edward. It's something I do not want to see repeated on my railway because our passengers depend upon it for their travel needs all over Sodor," the Fat Controller paused for a moment before continuing to speak, "You are extremely lucky to have survived, Thomas but it was also extremely foolish of you to take the goods train in the first place even though Edward may have offered it to you in a somewhat misguided manner."

"I know, sir but I really wanted to do things and...and I want to see the world and to make you see that I'm capable of pulling trains and trucks, sir," Thomas mildly protested with wide eyes. He hoped that the Fat controller could understand that he only wanted to prove his worth...

The Fat Controller shook his head and sighed, "I commend your enthusiasm but it can only go so far. You have to understand what you did was reckless and wrong. You have a lot to learn about trucks, little Thomas. That's why I asked Edward to bring these trucks and not you. If you are not prepared to be patient and learn how to do things properly, I'll have to keep you in the shed."

Thomas gasped sharply. The waves of worries and fear that Edward had initially calmed returned as a thundering tsunami as he poured his heart out to the railway manager, "No, sir! Please, sir! Don't keep me in the shed! I want to learn! I want to be a Really Useful engine! I'll listen to you and Edward and I'll do whatever it takes to help make the North Western a wonderful railway...please sir...I only wanted to help...if anything, all the fault lies with me and I deserved what happened to me during the accident. Don't punish Edward...he was only trying to help me...and don't send me back to the mainland...I really like being on Sodor...I'm beginning to see the island as my home...please, sir..."

Thomas ended in a meek whisper, his eyes filled with imploring plead and fear. The Fat Controller regarded the sight, his face softening slightly before sharing a glance with Edward. There was a mutual agreement that the young tank engine was truly remorseful and sincere in his promises.

"Thomas, I'm afraid I can't fulfil the promise that Edward will go unpunished as he's now confined in the shunting yard. He is just as responsible as you are. And those are very lofty promises you've offered to me. I do hope you'll do your best to fulfil them."

Thomas looked at the Fat Controller to find his stern expression gone. Instead there was understanding and kindness, "You mean...you won't send me away? Even after all I've done?"

"Now why on Earth would I do that, Thomas? I bought you so that you could live and work on my railway and I know that you are truly sorry for what you've done. And you've been through so much so know that you have support to reach out within the railway. I also know that you have a lot of potential and talent. But that potential and talent could be reached to newer heights by proper teaching and through patience. That is why I said that we do things properly here so that you can grow and learn and in time, you'll be entrusted with more difficult tasks and specials," the Fat Controller explained patiently, "Now then, your punishment: you are confined in the shunting yard with Edward who will supervise, work and train more intensively with you. I want to make absolutely sure that you know how to properly shunt and pull the coaches and trucks as competently as Edward. Then I'll decide whether you are up to the task in handling jobs alongside Gordon, James and Henry and to allow Edward resume his other duties."

Thomas felt his firebox flicker with growing embers of hope, matching his growing smile. The Fat Controller was indeed a fair and kind person despite his stern and firm demeanour and he really wasn't going to be sent away as he feared. He looked at Edward who glanced back at him reassuringly...the mixed traffic engine was right about everything.

The Fat Controller turned to Edward, his face now a bit more relaxed and warm, "And that, Edward, is the second part of your punishment and your chance to really show that you are a Really Useful engine. You have to absolutely make sure that Thomas is properly trained in shunting and pulling all the vehicles we use in our trains in the shunting yard. I will come back in a week to check in on his progress. You're free to resume your passenger and goods duties until I'm certain Thomas knows everything about trucks and coaches as much as you do. That way, I will feel more confident in entrusting him with more jobs that will take him outside the shunting yard."

Edward's eyes sparkled with determination, "Of course, sir. You can count on me, sir. I will endeavour to regain your trust and faith in me and prove to you that I can be a Really Useful engine."

"And you, Thomas, are you prepared to really make your promises count? Only by earning my trust and building your experience, will you be able to have your wish truly granted to see the world and make you a Really Useful engine."

"Y-Yes, sir! I'll do everything to make you see that I'm a Really Useful engine. Thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself, sir!"

"And that makes me happy that our serious talk has come to a compromising end. Thank you for your cooperation, Thomas and Edward," the Fat Controller smiled, "Now I just need to have a brief discussion with your drivers and firemen about what's to come in the following days and other matters at hand. And after that, you may return to your sheds for the rest of the night. I want you both to rest well; your jobs are going to start especially early at the shunting yard."

"Yes, sir!" Edward and Thomas chorused, their spirits now rejuvenated.

* * *

The sky blue engines chuffed some distance away to give the Fat Controller and their crews some privacy as they began their discussion. Edward turned to Thomas with a warm smile.

"See, I told you everything would be alright..."

"You're right. But I'm really sorry, Edward. It's really all my fault that you got into trouble...I've put you in a tough situation and you've paid the price for my foolishness...

"Never mind, Thomas. At least we are working together again," Edward said soothingly, uncaring of the predicament he was in...all that mattered was his dear friend was fine and free of his worries.

Then the older engine looked out beyond the platform and to his delight, the sunset sky was slowly darkening in a beautiful myriad of gold, scarlet, pink, violet and dark blue, signalling an early start for nighttime. Thomas looked up at his mentor curiously.

Edward caught his gaze and smiled just a bit wider, "Isn't it a beautiful sight? I say that things are surely looking up for us as long as we do what's expected of us...are you ready to work your hardest starting tomorrow?"

Thomas looked up at the sky...it was indeed a glorious sight to behold and it made him feel more optimistic than ever...somehow he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come because Edward would be there to guide him and teach him everything he knew about trucks and coaches.

"Yes, Edward. I'm ready. I know it's going to be hard but I'll do what ever it takes to make you proud of me."

'Ah...but that's where you're wrong, my dear friend...'

Edward gazed fondly at Thomas who continued to be marvelled by the sky. When the younger engine caught his gaze, the younger engine smiled sweetly at him.

'I'm already proud of you for taking the first step to accept your shortcomings...you'll see soon enough...you'll become a Really Useful engine I know you'll be...'

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I'm really happy with this chapter. I felt that there should be more to the Fat Controller's justified angry reaction with Thomas and Edward, thus giving me more closure from the special. Well there is still more to come, Thomas may have learned his lesson but where does it go from here? Let's find out in the next chapter and see you all then, my dears!

 **Extra note:** That's not all! I'm going to post a Christmas themed story as well around the same time I upload the next chapter! Do keep a lookout for it and it's in the process of being written!


	5. Kindness To A Friend in Need

**Author's notes:** This chapter onwards pretty much follows the rest of the special with some differences and takes place more in Edward's perspective. This is by far the shortest chapter I've written but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless. Thank you to all of you who have taken interest in this story. I really appreciate it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine, _The Adventure Begins_ and anything related to the franchise and the Railway Series by Rev. Wilbert Awdry. All I have is my imagination which is poured into this story.

 **Other Notes:** Based on _The Adventure Begins_ special and has some plot divergence while trying to keep true to the essence of the original storyline. Therefore there will be spoilers if you haven't seen it yet. Told mainly from Edward's perspective and may contain traces of OOC.

* * *

 **The Adventure Begins: A Harsh Lesson Learned**

Chapter Five: Kindness To A Friend in Need

As the days followed, Edward couldn't be more pleased with Thomas. The young tank engine had worked tirelessly in the shunting yard with little complaint and listened to Edward as they worked on his shunting, handling and braking techniques. Thomas had learned the hard way that he wasn't as smart as he initially thought and he would really have to work hard to please Edward and the Fat Controller. So far, Thomas was competent enough to assemble the trucks needed for goods' trains, learned the importance of preparation and patience and efficiently fetch the coaches Gordon, Henry and James needed at Knapford Station to transport their passengers. Following Thomas' accident, James and Gordon seemed a bit more tolerant with Thomas even though the tank engine would make cheeky jibes at them every now and then. They even briefly shared some friendly conversations too. It was a development that didn't go unnoticed by Edward and he hoped that they would eventually become friends in the long run. To add to Edward's delight, Thomas had learned to be extra careful and gentle with Annie and Clarabel whenever he brought them to James, back again to their siding for their breaks and at the end of the day.

One day, Edward came to collect Annie and Clarabel for James who was waiting at Knapford Station as usual. He was chatting with the coaches amicably about Thomas...

"Edward, it's been a long while since you came to collect us," Annie said with a smile with Clarabel humming in agreement, "We're happy that Thomas is much better after his accident."

"It has been a long time, my dears. I don't think Thomas will do anything foolish so soon now that he's learned his harsh lesson. I'm afraid he is a bit busy assembling a goods train so I'm bringing you both to James today," Edward replied.

"We noticed that Thomas has got your gentle and careful touches. You've taught him well," Clarabel smiled, "I simply love the way how he brakes us against our siding...nice and easy."

Edward chuckled, "Well that's because he's a very good student once he really puts his mind to it."

"He's such a sweet little engine. I do wish that Thomas could take us instead of James," Clarabel declared as Edward carefully shunted them towards Knapford Station, "Don't get us wrong. James is really good at what he does but at times he can be a show off and we don't like the way how fast he ALWAYS goes!"

"And we don't like the way his wooden brakes smell after he stops...always smoky! It makes me think of fire and I do hate fire!" Annie added.

"Well I won't deny that James is a show off but do give him credit where he's due when it comes to delivering passengers. And I didn't know that you both think that way about Thomas. Perhaps when the Fat Controller gives Thomas the okay that he can leave the shunting yard for new jobs, I'll ask him for permission to let Thomas take you both out for a trial run on passenger duty. What do you say?"

The two coaches twittered excitedly with Annie piping, "Yes please. That would be lovely!"

"Now it makes me curious to see how well Thomas will pull us. I do hope you teach him well on that."

"I shall do my best, my dears."

* * *

By the time Edward shunted Annie and Clarabel to James, he saw Thomas already shunting some more coaches along the track next to him. He gave a satisfied smile at his charge hard at work to ensure that the four large coaches were properly aligned with the platform.

"Yes, that's the way, Thomas. Now you're getting the hang of this. It's always important for the coaches to be always parallel to the platform so that our passengers can get on and off them safely. I think at this rate we're going, we can move on to the Troublesome Trucks. It's better to be safe than sorry should you need to shunt or pull them again."

"Alright, Edward. I trust you. I can't wait to get started," Thomas agreed with an excited grin as he reversed slightly so that he was level with his mentor, "Hmmm wait a minute...who is meant to take these coaches?"

"Look back to what we've done, Thomas. You've already fetched the Express coaches for Gordon and I fetched Annie and Clarabel for James. Who else other than I pull these coaches?" Edward instructed.

Thomas was about to answer when they heard a loud rumbling followed by light pitter pattering of waterdrops hitting the glass domed roofs. They looked up to find dark gray clouds covering the once blue sky. Thomas gasped in realisation, recalling a certain strong green tender engine who also pulled coaches...and is absolutely terrified of rain.

"Henry!"

"Yes, Thomas. That's rig-" Edward didn't have time to finish his sentence when he heard Thomas whistle and saw him reversing quickly down the track out into the rain...and exiting the station. The older engine tried to call him back urgently, "Thomas, where are you going now?! You're meant to stay in the yard!"

"I'll bring Henry to his coaches! I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise!" was Thomas' reply.

Edward chewed his bottom lip worriedly. He really really hoped that the Fat Controller wouldn't catch Thomas missing from the station when he was supposed to be with him. But he couldn't help but wonder about whether Thomas could help change Henry's mind in pulling his coaches in the rain, knowing his terrible phobia of it. Not even the Fat Controller and himself were able to convince the worrisome engine to even step out of his shed when it came to this weather.

"Edward, if the worst happens, I'll make up an excuse for Thomas' absence should Sir Topham Hatt comes this way," Edward's driver offered kindly to his engine.

"Thank you, but I'll bear responsibility for Thomas and-"

But Edward would soon have the biggest surprise of his life when he heard two sets of chuffing sounds heading towards the station...they appeared to be coming from the other tracks...he recognised the voices and their laughter...there was Thomas and the second was...

"The rain feels so nice and cool! I can't believe I've been hiding away for so long!"

Edward gasped. It was Henry!

He glanced to the side to find Thomas and Henry laughing and talking together. They were wet from the rain but what Edward smile and laugh breathlessly was the look of wonder on Henry's face. He didn't look worried at all! Even Edward's driver and fireman were amazed at the sight.

"That's right, Henry! Just remember that rain is just water from the sky! It's a blessing from Mother Nature!" Thomas replied encouragingly.

"And...and the rain is what helps all the trees and flowers in the forest grow, right?"

"Yes, exactly! As long as you have these thoughts, you'll soon come to love rain. But now your passengers are waiting for you. I brought you your coaches."

"Oh thank you, Thomas. You are such a kind engine to help me overcome my fear of the rain. I think I might enjoy taking my passengers in rainy weather like this."

"You're my friend, Henry and I want to help you. It makes me happy to see you like this. You're doing great, Henry. You are braver than you think. I know you can do it!"

Henry navigated his way to the platform for his coaches and he laughed happily as he pulled them to start their run after being coupled to them. Thomas joined Edward's side and watched with a happy smile at the sight.

"You could've gotten into trouble with the Fat Controller if he noticed you were gone, Thomas," Edward said sternly at first before a proud twinkle gleamed in his kind eyes, "But you are so full of wonderful surprises...I can't believe that you actually convinced Henry to come out in the rain!"

"I know! I can't believe it either. But I had a feeling that Henry really loves pulling his coaches and help his passengers get to their destinations. I told him that rain is not so scary once you know it's water and I also told him how terrified I was during the accident to help him relate. I encouraged his bravery by saying that if it weren't for him alerting my accident, I wouldn't be here with you and everyone."

"Well what you did for Henry was very kind and considerate. I hope you will continue to hold onto these values as you gain more knowledge and experience under my tutelage."

"Yes I will, Edward. I'm really glad to help out a friend. I think it's what you would've done...because you did the same for me as my mentor and friend."

Edward chuckled, "I'd say you'd be right. Good work for today, Thomas..."

"Thank you, Edward!" Thomas smiled widely.

* * *

Little did the two engines know but the whole spectacle was witnessed by the Fat Controller in his office. He was breathless with disbelief and amazement that Thomas would risk punishment of leaving the station's shunting yard all to help a friend in need and having succeeded in achieving the said goal. Henry was happily and willingly pulling a train out in the rain! It was a miracle! He reminded himself to praise Henry's budding courage to be out in the rain when he returned and perhaps give him more support and morale to make him really feel like a Really Useful engine. The railway manager observed Thomas still chatting with Edward with a warm smile. Today the sky blue tank engine escaped punishment for leaving the yard without his express permission...but he couldn't help but wonder what other wonderful qualities contained within Thomas and the pleasantly odd way Edward was tenderly gazing and smiling proudly at the tank engine...

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's notes:** This is one of my favourite scenes in the special, especially with Henry laughing as he followed Thomas in the rain :D but I am sure you know what comes after this? But I will tell you this: this story will end before Thomas starts work on his own branch line. I'd like to think that Edward's kindness passed to Thomas will also passed on in some way or another. I hope that you continue to be interested in my story and until the next chapter, kudos to you all! Happy Christmas to you all too!

 **Extra note:** the Christmas themed story title is 'Thomas' First Christmas'. Keep a lookout as it'll be posted tomorrow!


	6. Courage in Adversity

**Author's notes:** Now that Thomas helped Henry, what other surprises are in store? What else will Thomas prove to be a Really Useful engine? Let's find out in this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine, _The Adventure Begins_ and anything related to the franchise and the Railway Series by Rev. Wilbert Awdry. All I have is my imagination which is poured into this story.

 **Other Notes:** Based on _The Adventure Begins_ special and has some plot divergence while trying to keep true to the essence of the original storyline. Therefore there will be spoilers if you haven't seen it yet. Told mainly from Edward's perspective and may contain traces of OOC.

* * *

 **The Adventure Begins: A Harsh Lesson Learned**

Chapter Six: Courage in Adversity

After Henry's incident with the rain, Edward noticed a positive change in the green engine's attitude. He wasn't worried as much and he was getting more friendly with Thomas. It was noticeable when they exchanged lots of whistle greetings whenever they saw each other.

Thomas worked harder than ever in his desire to please Edward and the chance to show the Fat Controller that he was a Really Useful engine. He was looking forward to the prospect that he could be able to take on more jobs outside the shunting yard and go out to see the world like he wished.

At the end of the week, the Fat Controller came by the shunting yard to talk to Edward about Thomas' progress. He was very pleased to see Thomas hard at work and being efficient in fetching the coaches for the larger engines.

"I am very pleased that Thomas is really coming along well, Edward. And his shunting technique is most impressive. Are you planning to teach him anything else?"

"I did discuss with Thomas in improving his handling of the Troublesome Trucks, sir. I think that after his accident, I'd feel more assured that Thomas will have a better idea on how to deal with them in the future. And I'm also thinking that Thomas can start pulling trains just like the rest of us."

The Fat Controller rubbed his chin thoughtfully before nodding in agreement, "I think it's a good idea, Edward. Go ahead with the practice. I'll be back in another week to evaluate Thomas' progress again. I'm very confident by that time, you will be able to resume your other duties and I can assign Thomas various other jobs outside the shunting yard."

"Thank you, sir. Oh...and I was hoping whether you would consider this request, sir..."

"Oh? You piqued my interest, Edward. Tell me more."

"It's more for Thomas, sir. I noticed how especially careful he is with Annie and Clarabel and they have formed a good rapport with him. I know they belong to James but they have requested Thomas to pull them. If you will permit it, will you let Thomas pull them for a trial in passenger duty once you deem him worthy enough to not be confined in the shunting yard all the time? I'm sure it'll be good practice for him and it'll be a great stepping stone before tackling heavier loads."

The Fat Controller hummed, this time he looked serious. But after some consideration, he gave Edward his response.

"That's actually quite an enterprising idea...I've been meaning to get more coaches for the railway because I know James is capable enough to pull heavier coaches and even the Express. I'm actually impressed that an engine like Thomas was able to form a rapport with Annie and Clarabel. Very well, I will consider your request on behalf of Annie and Clarabel once I evaluate his progress in a week's time as agreed."

Edward was so thrilled with the news that he whistled happily, "Thank you, sir!"

When Edward passed the news to the younger engine, Thomas felt his firebox fizzle brightly like a spark. He was extremely excited at the thought he could have another chance to pull an actual train! And with Annie and Clarabel, no less! It wouldn't be long before his wish to see the world came true. Under Edward's supervision, Thomas had his first practice in shunting the Troublesome Trucks without bumping them too hard and too much as well as pulling a few of them in a train.

"Thomas, remember to NEVER let your guard down whenever you are handling Troublesome Trucks. They thrive on chaos and will find any chance to make you falter. It's what makes them dangerous."

"Edward...these trucks are so annoying! They keep on teasing me how I'm not Really Useful and clumsy!" Thomas complained for their teasing roused unpleasant memories of that dreadful day...

But Edward was quick to cut in before Thomas could dwell on these terrible thoughts, "You must calm down, Thomas. They love to tease you because it's the best way get an engine flustered and lose control. You MUSTN'T lost that control. Ignore them and forge ahead. I know you can do it, Thomas. Let's go again!"

Thomas was exhausted by the end of practice but it all paid to see the growing approving smile on Edward's face and his encouragement to try harder. And with even more practice throughout the week, Thomas grew a bit stronger, patient and resilient than before. He also was more adept in shunting and pulling the Troublesome Trucks with less bumps and was still trying hard to ignore their teasing with his mentor's advice.

And before long, the due date was arriving...

* * *

That morning, Edward was at the shunting yard, refilling his tender with coal at the coal hopper. Thomas had arrived earlier to practice his shunting after having already delivered the Express coaches to Gordon and the standard coaches to Henry. James was currently on an early delivery run. He had asked the Fat Controller earlier where the black tender engine was when he noticed that he wasn't in his berth when he woke up. When he saw Edward, he chuffed close to his mentor who smiled at him.

"The Fat Controller is stopping by this afternoon to see how you're getting on," Edward said.

"I'm getting on okay now...aren't I?" Thomas looked a bit unsure.

"Of course you are. You are improving leaps and bounds compared to your first day and your accident. Why, I think you nearly know much about trucks as I do now," Edward was quick to dispel his charge's doubts. But he couldn't help but chuckle when the younger engine accidentally rear-ended into a train of empty trucks. The workman gave Thomas a mild annoyed glance before resuming his work, causing him to chuckle, "Well...almost!"

"Oops! I meant to do that!" Thomas joked, sharing a chuckle with Edward.

But the humour was broken by a sudden litany of whistles...they sounded urgent...they sounded scared...and they were followed by equally frightened yells. Then both engines got their answer at the sight of James being roughly pushed into the shunting yard by his train of Troublesome Trucks at lightning speed with a blaze of dark smoke emanating from his brake blocks.

"HELP! THEY'RE PUSHING ME! THEY'RE PUSHING ME!" James yelled at the top of his voice.

"On! On! On!" the Troublesome Trucks cackled evilly.

Before James was involuntarily pushed out of the yard and out of the open tracks, the black tender engine passed a fleeting scared look to Edward and Thomas. Edward gasped at the horrific sight before glancing at Thomas. There was a momentary glazed look of fear in his young eyes before it was immediately replaced with fiery determination and courage.

"JAMES!" Thomas yelled before pumping his pistons and chased after the bigger engine.

"THOMAS! THOMAS! COME BACK!" Edward tried to call his charge back but to no avail, "Oh dear, this is just terrible! I should go after them!"

"Wait, Edward. We need to inform Sir Topham Hatt of this development!" Edward's driver stopped him from chuffing, "The last thing he needs is to have three engines missing from the railway."

"What's going on here?"

Edward and his crew found The Fat Controller strolling towards them with a stern yet curious expression on his face.

"James is supposed to be back with the goods train and he is late for passenger duty with Annie and Clarabel. Where is he? And where is Thomas? Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

"There's a big problem, sir!" Edward exclaimed before his driver could speak up, "James was being pushed by the Troublesome Trucks in his train and Thomas chased after him to try to help him!"

"Oh dear...that means there'll be more confusion and delay! I've already have some angry passengers saying that this is a bad railway when James failed to show up. Edward, I'm giving you an exemption from being confined in the shunting yard at this time; I need you to pull Annie and Clarabel to keep the railway going and not cause panic in our passengers."

"What are you going to do about James and Thomas, sir?" Edward asked as he chuffed towards the siding where Annie and Clarabel were napping.

"I'll make some quick phone calls to all the signal stations to keep a lookout for them. I'll keep you updated on the situation but for now, we must make sure that the trains run on time. Let's try to keep calm and hope that nothing bad will happen to them."

"Yes, sir. At once, sir!"

* * *

And so, Edward did his best to keep a cool head as he pulled Annie and Clarabel for passenger duty. He cleverly deflected all questions about Thomas while he chatted with the coaches in the hopes he wouldn't worry too much about his young friend. He made one huge loop from Ffarquhar and back again to Knapford. The passengers were especially rowdy through the entire ride so making Annie and Clarabel exhausted and promptly decided to nap. He found the Fat Controller in the shunting yard; he looked a bit worried.

"Sir! Sir! Are there any news about James and Thomas?" Edward asked anxiously, still pulling Annie and Clarabel who were napping behind him.

"Calm down, Edward. I was told of a possible sighting near Crosby. But there's nothing else to go in for now...still, we can take in comfort that they are nowhere near the stations."

"I just hope those two are okay..."

"Don't worry, Edward. I've told the signalmen over the phone to still keep a lookout and-"

The Fat Controller was about to elaborate further when Thomas suddenly chuffed by them seemingly out of nowhere.

"Is that Thomas?" the railway manager said in surprise.

Edward was relieved to see him. He noticed that Thomas had some minor damage on his wheels, some minute scratches on his cab and his front coupling chain was broken...then he began to worry even more...how did Thomas get himself damaged and where was James? What had happened? Thomas didn't even stop to acknowledge them and instead went to the siding where Judy and Jerome were napping. His face was serious and urgent.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! EMERGENCY!" Thomas barked as he reversed to the Breakdown Train, lightly bumping the cranes awake, "James is off the rails! His brake blocks were on fire! He's in very bad shape, I'm going to bring you to him!"

The workmen were shocked at the development as were Edward and the Fat Controller. From the sound of Thomas' shouting, James had been in an accident that was very devastating and impactful. The cranes called for their crew to bundle into the coach while another workman coupled the Breakdown Train to Thomas. And before long, Thomas got the Breakdown Train moving without hesitation. It was only now that the railway manager noticed the mild damage caused on his engine.

"Thomas?! What do you think you-" the Fat Controller was stunned at the ferocity and strength the tank engine displayed.

"I'm sorry, sir! But this is an emergency! I'm going to the cow fields! That's where James is and I won't let my friend down again!"

Edward and the Fat Controller glanced at each other again in wonder. When did Thomas suddenly mature and have initiative and calmness to act in a dire situation such as this? But they didn't have time to contemplate further when the Fat Controller took initiative to climb into Edward's cab and instructed him to follow Thomas and the Breakdown Train. And Edward did so, having been hastily uncoupled from Annie and Clarabel who amazingly were still napping through the entire exchange...

* * *

When Edward and the Fat Controller finally arrived, they were just in time to see a frightened James being lifted by Judy and Jerome and carefully placed back onto the tracks while Thomas was sternly yet carefully shunting the Troublesome Trucks away from the accident scene at a safe distance. They were worriedly astounded at the sight of the once proud black tender engine before them. Poor James looked very badly damaged...even more so than Thomas during his accident. His once shiny black paintwork was marred with deep scratches and dents and heavily caked in mud, dirt, dust, grime and grass stains. His left side and buffer beam were heavily scratched and dented from the derailment as well as being caked in dirt and grass. And finally, his wooden brake blocks were completely ashen and charred beyond recognition, rendering them absolutely useless. James was very quiet and shaken when Thomas reversed to him, ready to be coupled to him.

"James, are you okay?" Thomas asked with concern as a workman coupled them together. His face looked apologetic and sad, "I'm so sorry, James. If I had been faster and tried to couple you much sooner, I might have stopped you from falling off the rails."

James huffed with a suspiciously frightened sniffle, "Hymph...as if that would've helped, you're too small to manage it...and I can't risk you getting yourself more damaged as it is...it's a good thing your chain broke otherwise I would've derailed you too..."

"James...I wanted to save you...I didn't want you to get hurt like I did in my accident..."

"I know you did your best and you were brave to chase after me despite the danger you were putting yourself in, Thomas...but it's all over for me...I let my guard down for one second with those Troublesome Trucks and this happened...now without my brakes, I'm no longer Really Useful. I'm sure that I'll be sent away to the Smelter's Yard now..." James said sadly and resignedly.

"You will not say such things, James," James looked down to find the Fat Controller nearby. The railway manager patted his dirty and scratched buffer beam kindly, "I know you to be a Really Useful engine in your years of service to the railway despite the mistakes you made. Those wooden brakes were flawed in the first place and I've been meaning to get them replaced. Rest assured that such a thing won't happen just because you were caught in an unfortunate accident."

James looked noticeable less anxious and sighed shakily, "Yes, sir...thank you, sir..."

Then the Fat Controller turned to Thomas with a warm smile, "Well done, Thomas. You did the right thing to bring help for James. Now I'd like you to take James to the Steamworks. And to be on the safe side, I want you to be checked out too. Do you know the way back?"

"Yes sir! I do, sir! It's where I got fixed after my accident and got painted blue!" Thomas replied enthusiastically. He briefly glanced at Edward who was giving him the most proud expression he had ever seen and it made his boiler bubble and his firebox fizzle brightly...

"That's right, Thomas. Edward will bring the Breakdown Train and the Troublesome Trucks back to Knapford shortly and he will see you both later. I have something to say to you all tonight. Now off you go."

"Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" Thomas glanced back at James who was now smiling slightly, "James, let me know if I'm going too fast, okay? I'm sure you must be feeling sore after being forced off the tracks by those Troublesome Trucks and I'm so glad you won't be sent away."

"As if...it'll take more than a derailment for me to be sent away," James replied with some smugness.

Edward and the Fat Controller listened to the younger engines lightly banter as they left the scene before sharing a glance together.

"Thomas really is something, sir...I've never known an engine such as him to be so cheeky and naughty yet at the same time being so kind, hardworking and brave in the face of adversity..."

"That's because Thomas has been positively influenced by your character and teachings, Edward. I can tell that he greatly respects you because of the kindness and patience you gave him. I felt it was right for him to be under your care upon his arrival in Sodor and he has learned his harsh lesson from his accident," the Fat Controller explained before continuing, "His act of unselfish heroism and courage warrants a big reward..."

"Does this mean that Thomas can finally take on other jobs other than being in the shunting yard, sir?" Edward asked excitedly.

The Fat Controller had a mysterious grin on his face, "Ah...but there's more than that, Edward. But just know that your student passed with flying colours and you are no longer confined in the shunting yard. You'll have to wait until tonight once you are all back in Tidmouth. But right now, there's work to be done."

Now Edward was even more curious about what was in store. But the Fat Controller was right: there was work to be done to clear up the accident scene and to transport the Breakdown Train and the Troublesome Trucks back to Knapford.

"Yes, sir! Right away, sir!"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's notes:** This is by far the longest chapter I have written so far but boy is it fun to write once you have a great plot going. I felt I needed even more closure on Edward and the Fat Controller's reactions in his Thomas handled James' rescue and what happened in between. I can't believe that this all started because of my son's interest in the tv series, especially the newer seasons. Well I think it'll take two or three more chapters to wrap this story up. And the new year approaches so I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year! And give me a bit more time for the next chapter and I'll have it up soon!


	7. Of Gratitude and Wisdom

**Author's notes:** Seventh chapter, already? Wow. But this is where it gets a bit interesting concerning Edward. Let's see where it goes, read on, my dears!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine, _The Adventure Begins_ and anything related to the franchise and the Railway Series by Rev. Wilbert Awdry. All I have is my imagination which is poured into this story.

 **Other Notes:** Based on _The Adventure Begins_ special and has some plot divergence while trying to keep true to the essence of the original storyline. Therefore there will be spoilers if you haven't seen it yet. Told mainly from Edward's perspective and may contain traces of OOC.

* * *

 **The Adventure Begins: A Harsh Lesson Learned**

Chapter Seven: Of Gratitude and Wisdom

It was a lot of hard work but Edward was finally able to visit the Steamworks after ensuring the Troublesome Trucks and the Breakdown Train were back where they belonged. It was most fortunate that the accident scene wasn't as far as Gordon's Hill. He chuffed inside to find Thomas and James talking quietly. There were a lot of workmen examining James, particularly where his brakes were. Meanwhile Thomas also had a few workmen checking his wheels, fixing a new coupling chain on his front and carefully sanding and painting over the scratches on his cab. The sky blue tender engine was immensely relieved that both younger engines were in good spirits.

Thomas sensed Edward's presence and grinned, "Edward! You came to see us!"

Edward chuckled at Thomas' mirth, "Of course I did. I have to see how you and James are coming along."

"They said that I should be done after a polish to make sure the paint stays over my fixed dents. Luckily my wheels aren't very damaged to warrant another replacement."

"I'm very relieved to hear that. How are you feeling, James?" Edward asked with kind concern.

James fell silent, looking a bit dispirited. Thomas noticed and became concerned alongside Edward.

"James? Are you alright?" Edward pressed gently.

"I'm okay, I guess...but it looks like I'll be stuck here for a long while...and they just told me there wasn't going to be enough black paint to make my paintwork as good as new and that I will need to be repainted entirely in a new colour. I don't know if I'll ever be the same again..."

"You're right, James...you won't be the same after this," Thomas said, making James look at him in surprise, "I wasn't the same after my accident either. It made me see that I wasn't as clever I thought I was. I know it's hard but if you look at it in a different way and see it as a harsh lesson like the Fat Controller said, you will have better knowledge on how to handle the situation should it happen again."

Edward looked at Thomas in wonder and observed the thoughtful expression crossing James' face. Who knew that his charge would end up giving sound advice?

"And when they had to get rid of my old livery, I was so excited to be repainted. It's new and different but it's a good thing because it made me feel so welcomed on the railway. It's a symbol of a new life in Sodor for me. Even if you don't have your black paintwork anymore, I'm sure you'll look splendid in a different colour to symbolise your survival from the accident."

"You really think so?" then a small smirk crossed James' face, "Then when the time comes, I hope I'll at least get to choose the new colour because it must be as splendid as me."

Edward and Thomas smiled together. It was comforting to see James snarking again. It was then Edward noticed that Thomas' and James' drivers and firemen were talking excitedly to a small group of other workmen who were having their tea breaks and they kept on pointing at Thomas. He smiled even wider when he heard snippets of their chatter...

"He was so brave to come after us and James!"

"You should've seen how fast the little blue tank engine! He was so efficient in getting help for us!"

Edward knew very well who were they talking about...

"Edward?" Thomas glanced at Edward and then followed his gaze, "What are they saying about me? Do I have dirt on my face or something?"

Edward chuckled at the way Thomas twitched and scrunched his nose with his eyes crossed...just like the day they first met...

"They're talking about you, Thomas. Your brave rescue of James is not an act that's easy to ignore, you know."

Thomas blushed slightly with a slight grin, "I only wanted to help James, Edward. I didn't think that they would talk something like that to be a huge deal."

"Oh come off it, Thomas. You're a hero so don't be modest about it," James said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"James is right so don't be surprised if you start to get a lot of cheers coming your way, Thomas. Well, I really need get back to work. These trucks and coaches don't shunt by themselves. I'm sure it'll be a bit late by the time you're done, Thomas so make sure to come back to Tidmouth straight away," Edward instructed as he started to reverse to exit the Steamworks.

"I will, Edward!" Thomas replied back jovially as he continued talking to James.

Edward smiled to himself as he made his way back to the shunting yard.

'Everyone will soon know your heroics, Thomas. Your kindness and courage will soon be known all over the North Western Railway...'

* * *

True to Edward's prediction, it didn't take long for the news of Thomas' rescue to be spread to the rest of the railway. All of the passengers and staff at all the stations and signal stations were excited and in amazement upon hearing the news. And by early evening, Henry and Gordon were also informed of Thomas' courageous rescue effort by Edward as they waited for Thomas' return to Tidmouth Sheds. The workmen were waiting excitedly near the turntable and sheds, searching for any sign of the sky blue tank engine. Upon seeing Thomas approaching the sheds, the workmen shouted, applauded and cheered in celebration for him. Thomas looked surprised yet happy at the sudden wave of attention focused on him as he made his way to the turntable to be directed into his berth.

"It's Thomas, the hero of the day!" Henry exclaimed with childlike excitement with a huge smile to match.

"Well done, Thomas...today you really are the best engine..." Edward praised fondly, his wise and gentle face beaming brightly.

Thomas felt like his firebox was bursting with bright sparks upon hearing such compliments from Henry and Edward. And even though Gordon didn't say a word, he gave a small yet warm smile of approval in his direction which made him smile back. All of the other engines' drivers and firemen came to give their congratulations to Thomas and his crew.

"What you did was terrific!" Henry exclaimed in admiration.

"Really Useful, that what I'd say. But yes, you are right, Henry."

The engines found the Fat Controller approaching them, a warm huge smile present on his face.

"I've just came back from visiting James at the Steamworks, everybody."

"Is James really going to be okay, sir?" Thomas asked with concern, "He was still a bit sad when I left him."

"There's nothing to be worried about, Thomas. James shall have new brakes, a bit of repair here and there and a new coat of paint. I've given him the liberty of choosing a new colour from a suitable range so I'm very certain that would cheer him up," the Fat Controller reassured Thomas who looked a bit relieved, "But there is one other matter to clear up and it concerns you, Thomas."

"Am I in trouble, sir? I did leave the shunting yard without your permission but I had to help James," Thomas said with some agitation.

"You are not in trouble, Thomas. I'm here to make a special announcement," the Fat Controller then cleared his throat before continuing with his smile growing larger and more excited, "Thomas, due to your unselfish bravery and heroism, you have shown yourself worthy of having your own branch line!"

Edward gasped in realisation and happiness for his young friend. So that explained the Fat Controller's mysterious grin earlier. He turned to Thomas, eager to see his reaction. Thomas appeared gobsmacked and gasped as his smile grew bright and sunny.

"My own branch line?! You mean I can finally get to see the world, sir?!"

The Fat Controller chuckled, "I'm sure you'll put what you learned from Edward to good use. I hope that you will prove yourself to be a Really Useful engine for the years to come, Thomas."

"Yes, sir! I will, sir! Thank you, sir!"

Edward and Henry wasted no time to congratulate Thomas on his deserved reward, clearly happy for their young friend. They chuckled together when Gordon became a bit frazzled upon realising that Thomas wouldn't be around anymore to shunt coaches for him and the other engines once he would start work on his branch line in a couple of days. There were still other matters to be done before Thomas' first day so the sky blue tank engine would largely still be in the shunting yard until then...but it didn't faze Thomas one bit because it meant that he could still be with Edward for a while longer.

* * *

Then the Fat Controller stopped by Edward's berth and smiled at the sky blue tender engine who was gazing at Thomas proudly as he chatted animatedly with Henry.

"So this was your big announcement, sir. You made his wish to see the world come true. Thank you, sir."

The Fat Controller chuckled, "Thomas truly deserves this opportunity to go beyond Knapford and I know he will help make the North Western a wonderful railway. And I must say, if it weren't for your influence, I wouldn't have known what a kind and brave engine he really is."

"Thomas is really one of a kind, sir...I've known it since the first day we met...I don't know what I'd do if anything bad will happen to him again...I'd rather be scrapped than to see him in such pain again..."

It was then the Fat Controller noticed up close how Edward was gazing at Thomas with such intense tenderness in his wise eyes, how his face lit up like the sun when he talked about the younger engine...and he recalled how Edward was so devastated upon learning about Thomas' accident. It made the railway manager think to that rainy day when Thomas helped Henry overcome his fear of rain and his determination to bring the Breakdown Train to James after his accident...then to Edward's proud reaction to his charge to both incidents...he put the pieces together and he grinned...

"You are right, Edward...I would expect you to say that since you act so much like a father to little Thomas."

At this, Edward blushed and found the Fat Controller grinning a bit teasingly, "F-father, sir?!"

"Of course, Edward. I mean that's at least what I think whenever I see you with him: how Thomas looks up to you, asks you to work with him and you worrying about him, wanting to help him, caring for him...I'd say you are like a father to him."

"I...never thought it that way, sir...I mean...he's a very dear friend to me, sir..."

The Fat Controller chuckled, "Well I'll leave it to you to sort your feelings out and perhaps you should let Thomas know. I feel it's best for Thomas to start work on his branch line when James is fully repaired. But for the meantime, I'm counting on you to teach him as much as you can about the big responsibilities ahead."

"You can count on me, sir..."

* * *

Soon the Fat Controller left, leaving the engines to talk amongst themselves.

"Well Gordon, I hope this means you'll show more appreciation and gratitude to Thomas when he shunts your Express coaches. It won't be long before he officially starts working on his branch line," Edward said in a slight teasing manner.

"Oh the indignity! I really hope the Fat Controller keeps to his promise that we'll get another engine to shunt coaches for us!" Gordon exclaimed before reversing slightly further back into his berth to moan and groan his misfortune.

"Gordon can be quite dramatic at times, Thomas. Don't mind him," Edward said with a chuckle, "Having your own branch line is quite a high honour on the railway."

"It's a pity you won't be around as much when the time comes. But we all want to know how you'll go on your first day, Thomas," Henry said with a smile, "You truly deserve it."

"Thank you, Henry. Ooh...I don't know if I can sleep tonight. I'm just too excited!" Thomas exclaimed.

Edward chuckled, "I can see why, Thomas, but you need to calm down a bit. The Fat Controller will need to organise everything before you can start and we're still waiting for James to be fully repaired. So for now, you'll still in Knapford working with us."

"But this means that I'll still be with you for a bit longer, right?" Thomas asked imploringly.

"Of course, Thomas, I still need to teach you more things now that you're going to be working on your new branch line," Edward smiled, "But I can't do all that until we get some sleep."

"Okay, okay...I get it..." Thomas smiled before releasing a huge yawn, only now realising how tired he was, "I wish it was morning now..."

Henry chuckled at the sight of Thomas falling asleep before yawning himself, "I guess it must be tiring being a hero."

"Well, he's had a big day and I knew that the excitement would wear him down sooner or later," Edward began to yawn as well. Then he heard a thunderous snore coming from the next berth, "I guess Gordon has worn himself out from moaning and groaning. Sleep well, Henry."

"I will, Edward. Good night."

Edward glanced sleepily at a slumbering Thomas who was smiling sweetly. The younger engine had come so far and it made Edward so proud of him...the sight made his boiler simmer gently...his firebox glowed warmly...and his smile turned soft and loving...and he couldn't help pondering over what the Fat Controller said about his relationship to Thomas...that they were more than just good friends...a father to little Thomas?

"Like a family? Is this wonderful feeling what it's like? Fatherly feelings for Thomas? Maybe the Fat Controller was right..."

He quite liked the idea of being a father to Thomas...it made sense the more he thought about it.

"But I wonder if he shares those familial feelings too...oh well...I won't know until I have a good talk with him..."

Edward yawned once again, definitely feeling the need to sleep...but he had to glance at Thomas one more time before he shut his eyes...

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Yay! Thomas is getting his own branch line! (Gasp) Edward? A father to Thomas? This is what I think whenever I see Thomas with Edward :D and it's plausible, right? Now, I have two more chapters to write and the story is finished! I really really hope that you guys are enjoying it so far and I'll get it up by next week. Until then, see you then!


	8. Busy Days

**Author's notes:** Wow...eight chapters and the end is in sight. I'm actually a bit sad about it as I really enjoyed writing the story. But I'm also happy because there is a conclusion to all this, tying up loose ends and what not. This is not a long chapter but I felt it's right to be here. I mean Thomas has to learn something from wise Edward before being in charge of his branch line! Well, Edward and Thomas are extra busy now now that James is being repaired. Will Edward confess to Thomas regarding his revelation that night before? Let's see...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine, _The Adventure Begins_ and anything related to the franchise and the Railway Series by Rev. Wilbert Awdry. All I have is my imagination which is poured into this story.

 **Other Notes:** Based on _The Adventure Begins_ special and has some plot divergence while trying to keep true to the essence of the original storyline. Therefore there will be spoilers if you haven't seen it yet. Told mainly from Edward's perspective and may contain traces of OOC.

* * *

 **The Adventure Begins: A Harsh Lesson Learned**

Chapter Eight: Busy Days

The next days were especially hectic for Edward and Thomas because the railway was temporarily one engine short, meaning that the extra workload had to be handled by Gordon and Henry. While Edward returned to his shunting, delivery and passenger duties, Thomas continued to shunt coaches and goods trains for Gordon and Henry and even helped Edward assemble and shunt the trucks necessary for the goods trains. The Fat Controller would stop by to discuss something or other with Edward about Thomas and his transition to his new responsibilities. In addition to their usual duties in the shunting yard, Edward gave Thomas extra practice sessions in pulling coaches and goods trains. He wanted Thomas to be extra careful now that he was going to carry real passengers soon so he requested some of the workmen to be in the coaches to act as his passengers when they weren't too busy themselves. The elder engine also thought that it was the best time to help improve Thomas' strength and stamina in pulling full coaches so that he couldn't tire himself out too quickly.

"Remember that our passengers enjoy a smooth and well-paced ride, Thomas. Many people do NOT enjoy being jostled and bumped about like peas in a frying pan. But the most important thing is that they want to be ON TIME. Do not be late as this can and will in turn would lead to passenger complaints and a chain of events that will in turn cause confusion and delay," Edward instructed to Thomas with each session, "And make sure you practice safety for our passengers above all else so this means DO NOT overshoot or undershoot the platform with the train and always brake gently when you stop."

All in all, Edward was pleased with Thomas' progress in pulling coaches and the Fat Controller felt the same as well when he came by to check on them. It was then they engaged in a serious discussion on which coaches Thomas would pull on his branch line. It took a long while but they eventually came to an agreement and shared a secret smile with each other, knowing fully well that Thomas would be very ecstatic upon hearing the news.

* * *

One fine day, Edward asked the Fat Controller whether he was allowed to take Thomas for an excursion on his branch line to help him get familiarised where he needed to go once he would start work. Seeing that the railway wasn't very busy, the Fat Controller granted them permission after checking to make sure that Henry and Gordon could handle their jobs in their absence. Thomas was especially excited about the trip, chuffing happily ahead and calling an amused Edward to hurry. Having lived on Sodor for a very long time, Edward was able to recall the route very clearly, having made some goods deliveries around the area several times before.

"Your branch line runs from Knapford to Ffarquhar, Thomas," Edward explained as they chuffed together leisurely, "You start at Knapford where you collect your coaches and then make your way to all stations along the line. You must stop at each station to pick up and drop off your passengers. At Ffarquhar, you make a loop around and then stop at those stations again all the way back to Knapford. That's your main passenger duty."

"I guess that makes sense. But Edward, how come there are other tracks in my branch line?"

"That's because your branch line also connects to the harbour and to several quarries in Ffarquhar and the surrounding areas. There are also several goods stations like farms, logging stations and dairies but we'll come to those later once you have more experience in passenger duty and know your passenger route like it's second nature. You'll soon get used to doing goods duties like I do sometimes."

"Really? So this means that I'll really get to pull coaches AND goods trains like you, Edward?" Thomas asked, his excitement growing.

Edward chuckled at Thomas' optimism and enthusiasm, his firebox glowing even brighter than before. He felt pride that Thomas really looked up to him and wanted to learn more.

"Of course, Thomas. That's part of your responsibilities in running your own branch line. But you must remember to be patient and take things in at your own pace. The last thing I need is a very cheeky engine causing trouble like shunting a goods train to a passenger platform or leaving without being coupled to his coaches..."

Edward couldn't help but tease Thomas a little, recalling a few of the many mistakes the tank engine made in his early days. Thomas chuckled sheepishly and blushed in embarrassment, making quite an adorable sight. The tank engine was now able to look back at those awkward moments and laugh.

The two engines made their way across bridges and through the countryside where they caught glimpses of the harbour as they stopped at each station. All the while, Edward watched Thomas with a smile. The sky blue tank engine was simply in wonder of his new surroundings, his eyes sparkling happily with each new sight. When they eventually returned to the shunting yard in Knapford, it was early evening and both engines were pleasantly worn out from the trip.

"Wow...there are so many places to explore...I never knew that Sodor is very big and beautiful," Thomas was in complete awe, "Hey Edward, do you remember what you said about the coffee pot engine? The one who used to manage my branch line?"

"Yes, I do, Thomas. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think I will meet him someday?"

Edward thought for a moment, "You might...I bet it'll be on a day when you least expect it. But I'm afraid I can't provide you with any more information on where he might be..."

"That's okay, Edward...but it'll be really something if I got to meet a real coffee pot engine. And do you think the Fat Controller will really get another engine to join us?"

"It's a very likely possibility, Thomas. After all, the railway is quite busy and it'll be great to have more help. And who knows, you might make another friend."

"I do like the sound of it...I wonder who it could be? Do you think I will like him or her? Do you think they'll like me back? Ooh! Do you think we might become best friends?"

Edward chuckled, "My goodness, so many questions! I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, Thomas. But all we can do now is wait."

* * *

"Ah there you both are!"

Both engines found the Fat Controller waiting for them. He was smiling warmly at them.

"Edward and Thomas, I take it that you both had a pleasant excursion?"

"It was great, sir! Edward showed me all the tracks I needed to go on my branch line and...and there are so many places to go!" Thomas cried out excitedly like a child who had just returned from a fun day out, making Edward and the Fat Controller chuckle in amusement, "I think I will really like working there!"

"I'm glad you think so, Thomas because you are about to officially start work very soon. I've just arrived from the Steamworks: James is fully repaired and ready to return to work tomorrow."

Both engines smiled in relief, excitement and happiness at the news.

"Really? So James is ready to come back to work, sir?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, Thomas. Let's just say that he's a new engine reborn. I just hope that his new livery won't make his pride swell more than usual and not stop him from being Really Useful. Anyway, I also need to talk to you about your coaches, Thomas. Edward and I had a very long and serious discussion and we agreed that you are to pull Annie and Clarabel as your coaches."

Edward smiled upon Thomas' joyful laughter and his excited whistles.

"Really?! Annie and Clarabel are going to be with me?! Oh thank you, sir! I'll be sure to treat them well!"

"I know you will, Thomas. After all, it was Edward who suggested it. He thinks they'll be suitable with a caring engine like you. With James repaired, he'll be able to pull the larger coaches easily like Henry."

Thomas turned to Edward with gratitude and wonder. It was because of him that he got Annie and Clarabel to be with him on his new branch line. He came to see the coaches as older sisters and loved being in their company. But now as he looked at Edward who was still smiling warmly at him, he felt another intense flare in his firebox and his boiler was bubbling in short bursts...what he felt for his first friend and mentor was more than just admiration, loyalty and respect...there was something else...something that went beyond great friendship...something more loving and-

"Well then, tomorrow is going to be a busy day for you, Thomas," the Fat Controller interrupted Thomas' thoughts and snapped him back to attention, "You'll officially start your passenger duties in your branch line. And I still have to inform Henry and Gordon the news. Don't stay out too late and get back to Tidmouth as soon as you can. Rest well tonight, both of you!"

"Thank you, sir!"

* * *

After watching the railway manager leave, the two engines were left in a comfortable silence which was broken by Thomas' breathless chuckles.

"I can't believe it, Edward...it's really happening...I'm going to start work on my branch line...I'm going to have Annie and Clarabel with me...did you really do that for me? You knew that I wanted to pull them for a long time!"

"Of course I do, Thomas. I know how much you wanted to have a real chance to do passenger duty and it's not surprising. Annie and Clarabel are really looking forward to working with you."

"But I feel a bit guilty, Edward. I mean...Annie and Clarabel belong to James in the first place...wouldn't that be stealing?" Thomas asked, looking meekly and a bit scared, "Will James be mad at me?"

"Don't worry about that, Thomas. The Fat Controller was the one to give James Annie and Clarabel first and he has the authority to decide which coaches are suitable for each engine. And he is right, James is more suited to the larger coaches and perhaps even the Express. Even if James will not be happy that Annie and Clarabel are going to be with you, I'm sure he will soon warm up to the idea he'll be carrying more passengers than ever."

"I'm glad to hear that, Edward. You really are so wise...it's as if you have an answer to everything..."

"I'm very flattered but I'm still learning just like you, Thomas. All I have is a huge array of life experiences which you deem to be knowledge and wisdom. Some are good and some are bad but they shape you to be the character you are today," then Edward paused...maybe...maybe this would be the right time to bring up what he wanted to talk to Thomas about, "And just recently...I learned two important matters..."

"What are they, Edward?" Thomas asked curiously.

Edward sighed softly...it was now or never. He decided to chuff onto Thomas' track so that he could fully face Thomas. Then he gazed at the younger engine with gentle eyes and said what was glowing in his heart within that firebox...

"The first matter is I am very blessed to have met you...taught you...helped you become the Really Useful engine you are now...I knew you were something special the first day we met...it was so unexpected...who knew a small tank engine like you could achieve such great things," Edward said sincerely.

Thomas grinned shyly in response, his eyes bright and endearing, "That's because you've been so kind and patient with me. You taught me everything you knew and you are so incredible with me even though I made so many mistakes! Did you know that I was so happy that I got to be painted blue just like you? It was the best moment of my life...right there and then, I wanted to be like you and work with you because you're my very first friend!"

Edward was pleasantly surprised...he had no idea he had made a strong impression to Thomas...to be painted blue like him? He just had to continue his confession...

"That's where my second matter comes in, Thomas...what I'm feeling for you is something that transcends beyond friendship..."

Edward cleared his throat, becoming a bit nervous. But he had to say them before he lost his wits...Thomas was also looking nervous...

"W-What do you mean, Edward?"

"Thomas...I see you more than a wonderful and dear friend...I see you as a child I never had...I see you as my son..."

 **To be concluded...**

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Dun dun dun dun! Edward confessed...so what will be Thomas' reaction? We'll find in out in the final chapter! Thank you to all of you who continued to be interested in the story and staying to the very end. Until the final chapter, kudos to you, my dears!


	9. We Are A Family

**Author's notes:** This is it! The grand finale! What will Thomas make of from the older engine who he sees as a dear friend? I'm really happy to have written it after much self-editing. Please read on, my dears!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine, _The Adventure Begins_ and anything related to the franchise and the Railway Series by Rev. Wilbert Awdry. All I have is my imagination which is poured into this story.

 **Other Notes:** Based on _The Adventure Begins_ special and has some plot divergence while trying to keep true to the essence of the original storyline. Therefore there will be spoilers if you haven't seen it yet. Told mainly from Edward's perspective and may contain traces of OOC.

* * *

 **The Adventure Begins: A Harsh Lesson Learned**

Chapter Nine: We Are A Family

Thomas' firebox felt like bursting into flames and he gasped. He gazed up at the sky blue mixed traffic engine...his kind and wise mentor...a wonderful friend whom he looked up to and respected highly...now Edward was sporting a soft blush on his cheeks and he was looking calmly and earnestly at him.

"E-Edward..."

"I know that it's a lot to take in but these are my honest feelings. Whenever I see you happy, I feel as if my firebox would burst into flames and glow warmly. I'd rather have my parts scrapped and melted into molten metal than to see you sad or suffer such pain. You have no idea how happy I was when the Fat Controller trusted me to teach you everything I know in working at the railway and taking you under my care...and I couldn't help but worry about you, care for you and find everything in my power to make you smile and be happy. If this is what a father does...then I hope I'm doing justice in those duties...I love you as my son, Thomas."

Thomas was stunned into silence. He hasn't imagined that Edward really felt that way about him...that he loved him dearly like a son.

Meanwhile the elder engine felt a tinge of sadness at the lack of response from Thomas, interpreting his silence as a sign of rejection.

'It was too much of me to ask of him. I shouldn't have pushed him...now I made him so lost and confused...'

Edward remained strong and gave Thomas a soft smile, "I understand if my newfound revelation has made you uncomfortable, Thomas but I hope that you can at least acknowledge my newfound feelings for you. I'm more than happy to remain as your dear friend if this is what you wish. Let's return to Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas. The others will be wondering where we are."

Thomas caught the fleeting sadness in the other engine's dark eyes despite his bravado. The younger engine felt overwhelmed. Edward had bared his soul to him with such pure honesty that it sucked the steam out of his boiler. But...if what Edward said was true, then that meant Thomas was seeing him as more than just his beloved mentor and friend...he was...he was...

"Wait, Edward! There's something I want to confess too! I'm experiencing those exact same feelings too!" Thomas blurted, making Edward look up in surprise and hope. Now it was Thomas' turn to blush and he struggled to get the words he wanted to tell Edward, "You're more than just a dear friend to me! You're my mentor! My protector! The only engine I know to be so kind, wise and patient, Edward! Your happiness is my happiness! You are truly like a father to me! I love you, Edward!"

Thomas' direct words had struck deep within Edward. They were the words that he longed to hear coming from the tank engine he came to care and love so much. They validated his newfound paternal feelings...and the joy became so full in his firebox and boiler that tears came to his eyes.

"W-Wait! Edward! Don't cry. I didn't mean to make you upset!"

Meanwhile Thomas was agitated upon seeing Edward's eyes tear up. This wasn't the reaction he wanted!

Edward chuckled shakily at the younger engines reaction and he struggled to steady himself so that he could talk to Thomas.

"N-No, Thomas, don't worry. They are tears of joy. I'm just feeling so happy that you feel the same way about me," Edward said reassuringly. His eyes were wet but he was smiling widely, "Oh...come here so that I can embrace you...my beloved son..."

Thomas felt very relieved and smiled back just as widely as he moved forward to press his buffers against Edward's and relished the warm steam emitting from the elder engine. Edward may not be the biggest or strongest engine around...but it didn't matter to Thomas. To him, Edward was the gentlest, kindest, most loving and warmest engine beyond compare...and it made his eyes water at how right it felt: Edward was his father.

"Now why are you crying, my son?" Edward asked soothingly as he felt the tears fall onto his buffer beam. Then he pressed his forehead against his and gently kissed his cheek as a comforting gesture, "Don't be sad, Thomas."

Thomas giggled at the soft caress...it was ticklish, warm and filled with love.

"I'm not sad. These are tears of joy..." Thomas smiled as he looked up, his eyes just as wet as Edward's, "I wouldn't have it in any other way...father..."

"Oh Thomas. I never got the chance to say this to you in person but I am so proud of you on how far you've come...and now...your own branch line...I can't believe that you actually start tomorrow."

"I know, Edward! I'm excited about it! I can't wait to tell you and everyone how my first day will go. I did promise Henry. But..." Thomas then looked a bit sad.

"But what, Thomas? Is something bothering you?"

"I'm not ready to leave you just yet! There's still so much I want to learn from you and about you! I wish you could come with me and work together on my branch line!" Thomas exclaimed, looking like a lost child.

Edward was quick to soothe his newly adopted son, "Thomas, we are still working together, only we will be in different places. Even so, I already declared myself as your father so you're still under my care and tutelage. I have so many more things to teach you. I want to get to know you better as my son and you can still come to me for advice as you always do. But know this, my dear Thomas, you can also come to me for comfort...for company...in happiness...in sadness...because you are so precious to me and I love you for you...I'll always be here for you, my son."

Thomas pressed his buffers against Edward even harder, happy and relieved to hear those wonderful and reassuring words from his kind, wise and patient father. It was official...they were a family...

They stayed pressed together for a long while before they eventually parted from their embrace, smiling at each other lovingly. It was getting late and it was time to return to their sheds for a well-deserved sleep.

"I still feel a bit bad for you, Edward. I mean I have my branch line but you've worked for a very long time on the railway and you still haven't got one..."

"Now, don't you feel sorry for me, Thomas. I'm content with what I do and where I am. I'm certain my time to manage my own branch line will come. I just need to be patient as always."

Now Thomas knew why he admired the sky blue tender engine so much. Edward's patience was a trait he really wished he had...

"Edward, how do you think the others will think about our changed relationship now that we're a family?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind much since they know how close we are. But if you like, we can let them know officially when the time is right, Thomas. Remember that James is returning to work tomorrow so it's best to show him support and welcome him back."

"I guess you're right, Edward...I wonder what colour James has chosen for his new livery..."

Edward pondered, "Well, whatever colour it will be, I'd bet it'll be a very flashy one. Red, perhaps?"

The two engines continued to joke and chatter as they chuffed back to Tidmouth Sheds. The atmosphere between them was warm, loving and comfortable. They knew that whatever would come their way, they would face together as a family...Edward, the loving, protective, worrisome, kind, wise and patient father paired with Thomas, his beloved son filled with cheekiness, enthusiasm, optimism, innocence, kindness, bravery and love for his father.

During the commotion, their crews exchanged pleasant conversation with each other from their cabs, knowing that their engines' newfound familial relationship meant that they would be working more closely than ever.

* * *

Henry and Gordon were fast asleep by the time they returned to Tidmouth Sheds. When the workmen operated the turntable to get Edward and Thomas back to their berths, the squeaks and creaks lightly woke Henry up into a sleepy stupor. Gordon was still snoring and mumbling in his sleep. Thomas was the first to be rotated. Edward wanted to make sure that his son was safe inside his berth before making his way.

"Welcome back, Edward and Thomas. We're sorry that we couldn't stay up any longer to wait for you both," Henry whispered so not to wake up the other engine.

"Don't be, Henry. I'm sure you both must be exhausted having to do more work than usual," Edward said back just as softly as he felt his driver and fireman leaving his cab. He acknowledged their farewells before turning back to the green tender engine, "James will be back tomorrow and things will settle down."

"I know, the Fat Controller told us. Looks like you're ready to run your branch line, Thomas. I bet you must be excited."

"You're right about that..." Thomas began to yawn just as his driver and firemen left and joined their colleagues, "Good night, Henry."

"Good night, Thomas and Edward," Henry smiled and fell back asleep.

Silence reigned once again until Thomas turned to Edward.

"Edward?" Thomas whispered.

"Yes, what is it, Thomas?" Edward whispered back.

"I'm really glad to have you as my father, Edward..."

Edward couldn't possibly be even more happier than this moment, "And I'm very glad to have you as my son, Thomas...now let's get some sleep. You have a big day ahead tomorrow."

"I know but I'm just so excited...I'm so tired yet I want to chuff again."

Edward chuckled at the sight of Thomas struggling to stay awake but he knew it was best for the tank engine to get some well-deserved slumber. Then he recalled a past casual conversation he had with his driver about his young daughter. The one detail he remembered was the man talking fondly about how she would instantly fall asleep as soon as he sang her a lullaby. Maybe that could work on Thomas...after all, he was his child. He didn't feel confident about his singing but perhaps he could hum instead and he could hold a decent melody. Edward thought back to the day Thomas was humming happily to himself as he shunted Henry's coaches, highly hoping that he could pull his train that day. Inspired by that moment, he began to hum an improvising melody to him...it was a homage to his son who was a Really Useful engine...

Thomas was indeed surprised to hear his father hum. It was soothing and calmed his excitement. It oddly made him really happy and confident in himself too...

"Edward, what's that you're humming?"

Edward paused his humming and smiled, "A lullaby to help you sleep, Thomas. I sort of made it up for you. Is it any good?"

"I like it, Edward...and..." Thomas yawned even wider, his eyes blinking slowly, "I think it's working..."

"That's good to know...shall I continue?"

"Yes please...good night, father..."

Father...

Edward's firebox glowed...it sounded right coming from Thomas. He resumed his humming, pouring his heart into the melody. He was happy to help the tank engine navigate his way to the land of dreams. Before long, the older engine was finished and he was pleased to find Thomas with his eyes closed and his breathing deep and even. Edward sighed serenely, satisfied with the results.

"How Thomas looks so different when he's asleep...like an adorable angel..."

Edward was happy to watch Thomas sleep for a moment longer. Love shone brightly in his eyes, rivalling the stars now twinkling in the dark night sky...

"You are truly destined for greatness, Thomas. Run your branch line well and do your best. I'm sure that more adventures will come your way and you'll only become stronger, resilient and more experienced as time goes on. But no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. Good night, Thomas...my beloved son..."

And with that, Edward closed his eyes, allowed himself to relax and followed Thomas to the land of dreams.

 **The End...**

* * *

 **Author's notes:** It is complete! Yay! And so, pretty much the plot from the ending continues from when they see James return to Knapford with his new red livery we know today and Thomas starts his first day at his branch line. I hope that this story is enough to pay homage to a great special and to highlight my love for Thomas' and Edward's bond. Thank you to all who had taken the time to leave reviews and favourited and followed my story. I'm thinking of another story in the works with another one of my favourite characters, Percy and link to another special or maybe one about Thomas based on one of my favourite episodes. But you will have to wait! Until then, keep reading and kudos to you all!


End file.
